My Ice Prince
by exolweareone9400
Summary: APA? Sehun dijodohkan pada namja dingin dan datar seperti anak tunggal pewaris Park Corp? / exo chanhun chanyeol sehun GS! SEHUN UKE!
1. Prolog

My Ice Prince

...

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Choi Siwon, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Sooyoung, Xi Luhan, etc

...

PROLOG

...

Pudong International Airport, Shanghai – Tiongkok

Keramaian jelas nampak di salah bandara internasional Shanghai ini, lalu lalang para pembisnis, turis, atau pun para idol dengan berbagai macam tujuan. Nampak seorang gadis tomboy dengan balutan skiny jeans biru dengan robekan dibeberapa bagian, rambut merah terang, kaos hitam bertuliskan HOME milik John Lennon yang menjadi kaos termahal di dunia, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang diikat rapi di pinggangnya, topi hitam bertuliskan IZRO yang dipakai terbalik, sepatu convers biru senada dengan koper yang dibawanya. Manik hazelnya melirik kesekitar dan sesekali melihat jam sporty ditangannya.

"huuffph apa gege lupa menjemput ku?" gerutu gadis itu yang nampak menjadi perhatian orang karena sekalipun berdandan tomboy tetap saja tidak menutupi kulit putih bersihnya dan tinggi semampai dengan ukuran tubuh ideal.

"ehem..." deheman seseorang yang tidak gadis itu sadari telah berdirinya disampingnya

"Ge- WHAT?" pekik gadis itu yang cukup mengundang para pelalu lalang bandara menatap dua sosok yang tampan dan cantik itu. "kau?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada tak terima, tak percaya, dan kesal.

"ck! Aku rasa Paman Wu salah menyekolahkan anaknya jauh-jauh ke London jika hanya menghasilkan seorang gadis liar seperti ini" ucap namja tinggi berwajah datar dengan nada dingin

"not your business dude" ucap gadis itu cuek sembari mengutak atik ponselnya

"percuma kau hubungi saudara mu dan kedua orang tua mu, karena merekalah yang meminta ku menjemput gadis liar seperti mu... aah mungkin kau sudah tidak bisa dikatakan gadis lagi" ucap sosok pria tadi

"kau!" geram gadis itu yang mencoba menahan amarahnya, kemudian bergegas menyeret kopernya menjauh dari pria tadi

SERT

"kau ikut dengan ku! Tidak ada bantahan" ucap dingin pria tadi ketika gadis itu hampir masuk kedalam taxi. Dengan menahan kekesalannya akhirnya gadis itu mengikuti pria yang berjalan angkuh didepannya.

...

Mari perkenalkan, gadis cantik dengan rambut merah tadi bernama Wu Shi Xun, namun karena dia lahir di korea maka namanya menjadi Wu Sehun. Merupakan satu-satunya anak gadis pemilik Wu Corp, umurnya saat ini 24 tahun dan telah menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 dan S2 di bidang arsitektur di London dengan gelar Cumlaude. Memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki Wu Siwon yang juga lahir di Korea, dan Kris Wu yang lahir di Canada. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka yang memiliki pusat perusahaan di Shanghai tetapi tidak lahir di kota kelahiran sang appa dan eomma Shanghai, pastilah tahu jika Wu Corp merupakan perusahaan besar mencakup seluruh Asia, bahkan kini beberapa negara besar seperti Amerika, Jerman, dan Inggris mulai dimasuki oleh Wu Corp yang bekerja sama dengan sesama perusahaan bisnis di Asia yang berpusat di Korea yang memiliki cabang di London, Inggris. Saat ini Wu Corp berkembang pesat dibawah Pimpinan Wu Siwon sebagai Ketua Wu Corp menggantikan sang baba yang dalam hal ini menetap di Shanghai, sedang Kris Wu merupakan Ceo dari Wu Corp yang tengah menjadi kerjasama dengan Park Corp di Amerika, Jerman, dan Inggris oleh karena itu Kris yang menghandel dalam bidang perhotelan hanya menetap di Hotel-Hotel Wu Corp yang bernama Galaxyan Hotel. Si bungsu sendiri akan menjadi Ceo di salah satu anak perusahaan gabungan Wu Corp dan Park Corp dibidang Design dan Architecture yaitu CxS Archie Design yang sudah berdiri hampir 7 tahun.

Sedangkan sosok lelaki atau pria yang bertubuh tinggi, berwajah datar dengan tatapan dingin menusuk, berkata pedas merupakan Park Chanyeol yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris dari Park Corp yang telah berkembang di berbagai bisnis dan bertambah pesat ketika Chanyeol menduduki jabatan tertinggi di Park Corp. itu terbukti karena pengakuan Tuan Wu yang merupakan sahabat kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang sudah menantang Tuan Wu, bahkan ketika umur Chanyeol 7 tahun. Jiwa pemimpin yang tegas telah Chanyeol tunjukkan sejak kecil, dan itulah yang membuat Tuan Wu mengakui Chanyeol sebagai pengusaha dan pemimpin perusahaan ketika Tuan Park meragukan anak tunggalnya itu. Sikap Chanyeol yang dulu terkesan dingin bahkan kejam dan hampir dikatagorikan psikopat oleh Tuan Park membuat kedua orang tua Chanyeol pernah membawanya ke Psikiater dan itulah yang menjadi kendala Tuan Park menyerahkan Park Corp. Namun, Tuan Wu yang sudah mengamati Chanyeol sejak pernyataan Chanyeol ketika berumur 5 tahun lah yang meyakinkan Tuan Park bahwa Park Corp akan berkembang pesat jika diberikan pada Chanyeol. Dan itu terbukti karena semua tantangan Tuan Wu berhasil Chanyeol lewati.

...

Mansion Wu

Sebuah mobil baru saja terparkir rapi di halaman Mansion Wu dan keluarlah dua orang yang kedatangannya sudah ditunggu oleh seisi rumah. Itu terbukti dengan penyambutan Tuan dan Ny. Wu, Kris, Siwon, dan para pelayan di mansion itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan langsung berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan kedua gegenya melupakan Chanyeol yang membawa koper miliknya.

"aku merindukan kalian semua" seru Sehun

"adik kecil ku kenapa kau mengganti warna rambut mu seperti ini?" tanya Siwon yang mulai melihat Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, meniliti apa saja yang berubah dari adiknya yang manja dan cengeng ini.

Pletak

"ini sakit baba" rengek Sehun karena sang baba memukul kepalanya pelan lalu mengusapnya lembut

"kenapa kau berubah hem? Baba rindu sekali dengan baby Hunnie baba" ucap Tuan Wu membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hunnie kenapa kau meminta Chanyeol membawakan koper mu? Dia tamu kita Sehun, bukan sopir mu" tegur sang mama yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol

"ck! Itu salah kalian karena meminta si Ice ini menjemput ku!" kesal Sehun yang membuat tuan dan ny. Wu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala

"mm.. Siwon Ge apa kau mengingat jika ada seorang gadis kecil cengeng, manja dan cadel yang bercerita tentang pangeran es yang menyelamatkannya dari segerombolan kurcaci jahat? Tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda Sehun

"hmm aku rasa bukan kurcaci tetapi raksasa karena gadis itu sangat kecil dan mirip kelinci, putih seperti salju dan imut. Aah kau mengingatkan ku tentang cerita itu Kris" ucap Siwon datar namun terlihat sekali jika Siwon juga menggoda Sehun

"kalian menyebalkan!" ucap Sehun kesal dan langsung masuk begitu saja dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"hahahaha" tawa Kris, Siwon, tuan Wu dan beberapa pelayan pun menggema membuat Sehun semakin kesal

"sudah sudah hentikan, kalian ini senang sekali menggoda Sehun" tegur Ny. Wu, "Chanyeol-ah mari masuk, kau pasti lelah. Kris akan mengantar mu ke kamar untuk beristirahat, akan mama panggil jika sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap Ny. Wu yang dijawab anggukin dan senyum tipis oleh Chanyeol

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kamar yang biasa dipakainya itu berada.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan dibahu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menatap Kris datar membuat Kris menghela nafasnya.

"aku percayakan adik ku pada mu. Aku harap kau bisa sedikit merubah sifat dingin mu itu. Sedingin-dinginnya aku dan Siwon gege, aku masih punya perasaan kepada orang yang dicintai. Jadi aku har-"

"carilah kekasih Kris" ucap Chanyeol singkat sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan cuek

"ck! Dasar!" kesal Kris yang kemudian tersenyum tulus dan berbalik turun.

...

Makan siang di keluar Wu kali ini berbeda karena berkumpulnya semua anak dan ditambah dengan calon menantu idaman yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan yang hari ini berada di taman belakang mansion. Hmm.. tunggu.. mari mendekat.. zoom maksimal (zz Wuwu lebay aah).. sepertinya disana kekurangan personil (jangan baper yeth hahaha)

"dimana Sehunnie?" tanya Tuan Wu yang meneliti kelengkapan anggota keluarganya

"sepertinya masih diatas. Sehun jika sudah tertidur sulit untuk dibangunkan baba" ucap Siwon yang tadi bertugas membangunkan adik kecilnya itu.

"ck! Dasar anak gadis tetapi sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan, bagaiman bisa menjadi istri baik jika masih saja harus dibangunkan" omel Ny. Wu sambil berkacak pinggang

"mungkin Sehun terlalu lelah bibi, biarkan Sehun istirahat" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan nada datarnya

"aa betapa beruntungnya Sehunnie memiliki suami seperti mu Chanlei" seru Ny. Wu memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama Chinanya

"tapi tetap saja ubah sedikit nada suara mu yang datar dan ekspresi mu itu Chan. Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengan mertua mu dengan nada dan wajah datar seperti itu?" keluh Tuan Wu

"maaf paman tapi saya sudah mencoba berekspresi dan inilah ekspresi saya" jawab Chanyeol membuat Kris mendesah

"sudahlah baba, mau bagaimana pun seperti inilah Chanyeol. Ini juga karena baba" ucap Kris membuat Ny. Wu dan Siwon menatap penuh tanya

"ehem.. sepertinya kita harus memulai makan siangnya dan membangunkan Princess kesayangan kita" ucap Tuan Wu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kau berhutang cerita pada mu!" ucap Ny. Wu membuat Tuan Wu memamerkan giginya

Yang terjadi kini hanya wajah bosan Ny. Wu karena makan siang yang dibayangkannya akan ceria karena adanya Sehun, menjadi makan siang paling membosankan karena dikelilingi para pembisnis muda dan senior ini.

Hari menjelang sore, nampak Tuan dan Ny. Wu, Siwon dan Kris tengah berada di ruang tengah melihat sebuah berita harian yang diselingi beberapa komentar-komentar kecil. Chanyeol yang baru akan bergabung merasakan ke anehan karena sejak kepulangan Sehun tadi, Sehun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya bergabung bersama keluarga.

"kau mencari Sehun?" tanya Tuan Wu yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Chanyeol antara ingin bergabung atau tidak, "naik saja ke kamarnya, Sehun tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya terkecuali dirinya marah besar" lanjut tuan Wu yang diangguki Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol dengar jika Kris mengatakan kepada sang mama kalau Tuan Wu merupakan penterjemah ekspresi Chanyeol dan Ny. Wu membenarkan jika sang baba dahulunya adalah orang yang mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Tok.. tok..

Ketukan Chanyeol pada pintu berwarna putih bersih dengan sebuah tulisan nama "Sehunnie's room" didepan pintu.

Tok.. tok..

Ketukan selanjutnya dan tidak ada respon dari Sehun membuat Chanyeol dengan ragu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa hitam putih. Dinding kamar putih bersih, dengan langit-langit berhias awan dan bintang glow in dark, semua perabotan disana berwarna hitam membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Manik tajamnya menatap gumpalan selimut dan sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan dahi berkerut dan keringat didahi.

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol datar yang perlahan mendekati ranjang Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. Dipandanginya wajah pucat Sehun yang detik itu juga membuat Chanyeol merubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir.

"Sehun.. Sehunnie.." panggil Chanyeol dengan mengguncangkan badan Sehun pelan

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun sembari menyengritkan dahinya seakan menahan sakit, "oppa.." lirih Sehun antara sadar dan tidak

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol panik, "ada ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Ada setitik rasa hangat dihati Chanyeol ketika Sehun kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Keluarga Wu pernah tinggal di Korea selama tiga tahun itu artinya Sehun lahir dan tubuh selama tiga tahun di Korea, itu menyebabkan Sehun paling fasih berbahasa Korea dibanding dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"appo..." lirih Sehun yang meringkuk memeluk perutnya

"dimana yang sakit, biar oppa memeriksa mu" ucap Chanyeol panik yang kemudian menyibak selimut Sehun dan terkejut melihat noda merah di sprei putih ranjang Sehun

"Sehun kau berdarah" pekik Chanyeol panik

"PAMAN BIBI KRIS SIWON GEGE SEHUN BERDARAH" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar Sehun membuat semua orang yang berada diruang keluarga lantai satu naik menuju kamar Sehun

"ada apa dengan Se-"

"astaga! Kalian para namja keluar sekarang juga!" perintah Ny. Wu tegas membuat semua namja disana menatap penuh tanya, "cepat! Atau Sehun tidak selamat!" ucap Ny. Wu membuat Tuan Wu, Kris, Siwon dan Chanyeol segera keluar dan pintu ditutup oleh Ny. Wu

"apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas

"aku tidak tahu ge, aku melihatnya berkeringat dan ketika aku membuka selimutnya, ada darah di sprei Sehun" jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah panik

"kkk... hahahahahahahaha" tawa lepas tuan Wu membuat tiga pembisnis muda itu menatapnya heran, "astaga harusnya aku merekam ekspresi Chanyeol dan memberikan ke Sehun nanti atau mengirimkan ke orang tua mu hahahaha"

"baba hentikan tawa mu itu, Sehunnie sedang sakit" tegur Siwon

"hahahaha kalian ini lucu sekali, terutama kau Chanyeol" ucap tuan Wu yang mencoba mengontrol tawanya

"baba ini masalah serius" ucap Kris

"jadi Sehun hanya kedatangan tamu bulanan dan sepertinya Sehun lupa mengantisipasinya jadilah seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang serahkan saja semuanya pada mama, kita minta bibi Ling buatkan susu coklat hangat dan bubur untuk Sehun saja" jelas Tuan Wu yang akhirnya membuat nafas lega ketika lelaki dihadapannya itu

"paman biar aku yang membuatkan untuk Sehun, permisi" ucap Chanyeol datar dan berlalu begitu saja.

"ck! Kapan anak itu bisa berubah. Bahkan setelah panik seperti tadi, kini dirinya menjadi Chanyeol yang dingin dan datar lagi" gerutu Kris

"yah mau bagaimana lagi Kris, seperti itulah Chanyeol" ucap Siwon, "tapi baba sepengetahuan ku sewaktu kecil Chanyeol tidak sedingin dan sedatar sekarang, malah cenderung ceria dan disebut happy virus. Apa Chanyeol berubah karena pembullyan Sehun?" tanya Siwon yang menerka-nerka dan menghubungkan percakapan tadi siang

"seperti itulah nak. Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal dan dahulu ketika mama mengandung Sehun dan akan melahirkan Chanyeol lah yang setia menemani, karena kalian sewaktu itu berada di Shanghai bersama nenek dan kakek kalian. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan seorang adik, tetapi karena eommanya tidak bisa kembali mengandung maka sejak Sehun lahir, Chanyeol sudah mengklaim bahwa Sehun miliknya..."

Flashback

 _Chanyeol yang berusia 4 tahun memandang antusias seorang bayi perempuan mungil dengan kulit seputih salju dan lembut, hidung kecil, mata yang terpejam, dan bibir yang membuka menjulurkan lidah seakan berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Tangan mungil bayi tersebut menggenggam telunjuk Chanyeol erat, seakan tidak ingin ditinggalkan._

 _Ny. Wu, dan Tuan Ny. Park tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar Chanyeol yang menatap bayi mungil yang diberi nama Wu Sehun itu. Dikarenakan Tuan Wu dan kedua anak lelaki Wu sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke Seoul. Ini merupakan kali pertama Ny. Wu melahirkan tanpa didampingi sang suami dan malah didampingi Chanyeol yang merengek bahkan hampir mengamuk jika tidak diijinkan ikut masuk ke ruang persalinan._

" _Sehunnie halus ingat kalau Sehunnie sudah mempunyai pangelan belkuda yang tampan seperti Chanyeollie. Sehunnie tidak boleh beldekatan dengan namja selain paman Wu, appa ku, Klis ge, dan Siwon ge. Ingat ya Sehunnie ketika besal nanti Sehunnie akan menjadi pengantin Chanyeollie. Sehunnie milik Chanyeollie selamanya" ucap Chanyeol yang mampu membuat tiga orang dewasa disana melongo tak percaya._

" _sepertinya Chanyeol tumbuh sangat dewasa" sindir Ny. Park yang membuahkan cengiran dari tuan Park._

" _Chanlie, kau sangat menyayangi Sehunnie ya?" tanya Ny. Wu yang melihat binar yang berbeda dari kedua manik hitam Chanyeol_

" _ne bibi Wu, Chanyeollie sangat menyayangi Sehunnie" seru Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang membentuk bulatan besar menggambarkan betapa besarnya rasa sayang Chanyeol pada Sehun._

" _Sehunnie pasti senang mendengarnya" ucap Ny. Wu yang memahami perasaan Chanyeol, sama seperti Kris dan Siwon yang menanti kelahiran Sehun._

 _Ceklek_

" _aku dengar ada yang ingin melamar putri ku" ucapan dengan nada tegas Tuan Wu membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu menengok ke arah pintu, bersamaan dengan itu Tuan Wu dan kedua anak lelakinya Wu Siwon dan Kris Wu._

" _melamal itu apa paman/baba?" tanya ketiga anak lelaki disana_

" _itu bukan apa-apa, aah Siwonnie, Kris kemarilah, lihatlah adik kecil kalian ini" seru Ny. Wu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dirasa tidak cocok untuk anak seumuran mereka_

" _aku rasa kita akan menjadi besan" ucap Tuan Park yang menepuk punggung tuan Wu yang hanya tersenyum namun matanya tak mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok Chanyeol._

 _Tiga tahun tak terasa berlalu, kini Chanyeol telah berumur 7 tahun dan masuk ke Elementary School yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Chanyeol menjadi anak yang ceria dan disebut sebagai happy virus di keluarga, namun akan menjadi sosok tegas di luar._

" _mama bibi bolehkah Thehunnie menjemput Chanlie oppa di sekolah?" tanya Sehun dengan logat cadelnya kepada sang mama yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang bersama Ny. Park_

" _Sehunnie ingin ikut paman Kang menjemput Chanyeol eoh?" tanya Ny. Park yang diangguki lucu oleh Sehun._

 _Sehun kini berumur tiga tahun dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan, rambutnya diikat seperti Sailor Moon dengan ujung yang sedikit curly, warna rambut Sehun pun hitam berkilau._

" _nanti bibi akan berbicara pada paman Kang" ucap Ny. Park dengan senyum manisnya_

" _mama, ayo ke kamal, Thehunnie haluth beldandan manith karena Chanlie oppa theling menyebut bahwa Thehunnie manith, jadi Thehunnie haluth manith thepelti apa kata Chanlie oppa" jelas Sehun dengan lucu_

" _aa baiklah ayo ke kamar dan mama akan membuat Sehunnie menjadi manis" ucap Ny. Wu_

 _Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah Chanyeol yang hanya 5 menit dari rumah jika menggunakan mobil, Sehun duduk manis disamping Kang ahjussi yang merupakan sopir keluarga Park._

" _nona Sehun, sudah sampai " ucap paman Kang membuat Sehun bergegas merapikan pakaiannya dan tatanan rambut sailor moonnya._

" _paman apa Thehunnie thudah tellihat manith?" tanya Sehun membuat paman Kang tertawa kecil_

" _nona Sehun sangat manis" puji paman Kang dengan mengacungkan kedua jempol tangan_

" _paman tunggu dithini thaja, bial Thehunnie yang mencali Chanlie oppa dan Gege" ucap Sehun yang diangguki paman Kang_

 _Sehun turun dari mobil dan langsung bergegas menuju lorong yang pernah dilewatinya ketika pertama mengantar Chanyeol masuk sekolah. Sehun mencoba mengingat dimana ruang kelas Chanyeol karena kini banyak anak yang keluar dari dalam kelas mereka selang beberapa detik setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi._

 _BRUKK_

 _Tubuh mungil Sehun terjatuh ketika menabruk seorang namja dengan kulit tan yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya dengan pandangan sinis._

" _ck! Dasar bocah beraninya kau menabrak Pangeran sekolah ini" ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri disamping namja tan itu, bahkan ada seorang namja dengan badan gendut yang memelototi Sehun._

" _hiks maafkan Thehunnie, Thehunnie tidak Thengaja hiks hiks" ucap Sehun yang ketakutan dengan isakannya. Kini Sehun dikelilingi anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas tadi dan mengejek Sehun yang karena Sehun cengeng dan cadel._

" _dasar cadel menyingkir kau!" ucap Jongin sambil mendorong Sehun sampai Sehun kembali jatuh._

 _SERT BUGH BUGH_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki lain menarik Jongin dan memukulnya berulang kali bahkan Jongin sampai tak sadarkan diri. Jika saja dua sosok anak laki-laki lain tidak memisahkannya, maka bisa dipastikan Jongin tewas ditempat._

" _Sehunnie jangan menangis, oppa akan melindungi mu dari anak nakal seperti dia" ucap Chanyeol dingin, bahkan tatapan tajam sarat akan hawa membunuh menguar begitu saja membuat para orang tua dan gege gege Sehun merinding._

" _hiks hiks j-janji? hiks" tanya Sehun dengan mengulurkan kelingkingnya._

" _yakso" jawab Chanyeol tegas_

 _Flashback off_

...

TBC

...

Hello semuanya hehehe

Jangan tagih ff yeth wkwkwkwk

Lagi gak ada inspirasi nih jadi ini sebagai pengalihan demi inspirasi ff lain hehehe

Gak tahu kenapa inspirasi datang dan pergi sesuka hati huks huks, mana leppy dirumah rusak jadinya Cuma bisa ngerjain di tempat kerja doank huks huks

Pengen ngetik di hp tapi apalah daya, di hp buat lapak jualan huuuhuuuu

Ada yang mau donor leppy gak? Kwkwkwkwkwk

Ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel dan juga drama-drama Cuma aku bikin versi sendiri hehehe

Semoga kalian suka sama ff yang ini yah ^^

Ff ini gak akan aku publish sebelum ada 5 draft yang udh aku bikin jadi kalau ini sudah ke publish berarti sudah ada 5 draft menanti, setiap aku publish 1 chapter, bakal aku save 1-2 draft baru mumpung ide lagi mengalir Cuma jadwal update bakal aku bikin 1 minggu satu kali hehehe

Jangan lupa review dan voment yah ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : the Wedding

Ceklek

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ny. Wu curiga

"hanya membicarakan kehidupan kita di Seoul dulu sayang" jawab tuan Wu membuat kedua anaknya mendengus sebal

"mama apa yang terjadi dengan Sehunnie?" tanya Siwon

"aah sepertinya hari ini Sehunnie tidur dengan mama, karena dia sangat manja jika sedang seperti ini" jawab Ny. Wu

"Sehun akan tidur dikamar saya bibi, biar saya yang menjaga Sehun" ucap Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berada diantara mereka dengan semangkok bubur dan segelas susu coklat hangat dinampan

"ya itu lebih baik jadi Sehunnie tidak menganggu kita untuk membuat adik untuk mereka. Aah aku merindukan suara tangis bayi" sela Tuan Wu yang membuat Ny. Wu merona

"baba mama aku tidak ingin memiliki adik" seru Kris dan Siwon yang langsung masuk ke kamar Sehun yang pintunya terbuka

"ck! Kalau kalian tidak ingin adik, maka berikan mama cucu yang banyak" rajuk Ny. Wu yang dijawab dengan dengusan sebal

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Sehun setelah meletakkan nampar di nakas kamarnya, dan dengan santainya mengangkat Sehun yang tengah berbaring menuju kamarnya.

"yak yak! Mau kau bawa kemana adik ku?" tanya Siwon melihat Chanyeol melewatinya dan membawa Sehun begitu saja

"bukankah tadi gege juga dengar jika Sehun akan tidur dikamar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang akan menjaga Sehun?" ucap Kris

"WHAT?" pekik Siwon yang bergegas ke kamar disamping Sehun

"yak! Kau jangan macam-macam dengan adik ku" ucap Siwon ketika memasuki kamar yang ditempati Chanyeol

"aku akan menikah dengan adik mu besok jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun terkejut

"APA?" pekik Sehun, "baba mama gege? Apa itu benar?" tanya Sehun menatap keempat orang keluarganya itu

"hmm.. itu baru memberitahu mu sayang. Kau akan menjadi ceo CxS Archie & Design dan menetap di Seoul maka dari itu baba dan mama juga kedua orang tua Chanyeol melakukan perjodohan ini. Besok kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol" jelas Tuan Wu

"sepertinya akan saya undur paman. Sehun tidak dalam kondisi sehat dan saya tidak ingin direpotkan Sehun karena pingsan ketika acara berlangsung" ucap Chanyeol membuat Kris dan Siwon melongo. Bagaimana seorang Chanyeol yang tidak mengubah nada suara dan ekspresinya ketika berbicara dengan calon mertuanya dan bahkan jujur mengatakan jika Sehun akan merepotkan jika pingsan astaga.

"aku memberikan tepuk tangan untuk mu Chanlie" ucap Siwon dengan wajah datarnya

"lebih baik saat ini ubah panggilan mu pada kami. Mama dan baba okay" ucap Ny. Wu

"baba mama Sehun tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki dingin, kejam, dan datar seperti Chanyeol! Cukup Kris ge dan Siwon ge saja yang berwajah datar dan berucap dengan nada dingin, jangan tambah lagi baba mama" tolak Sehun setengah merenge.

"sudahlah Sehunnie sayang lebih baik kau istirahat saja karena besok adalah hari pernikahan mu" ucap Ny. Wu sembari mengelus rambut Sehun

"baba sudah menyerahkan mu pada Chanyeol secara sah ketika kau memutuskan bersekolah di London Shi Xun. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol juga sudah menyetujuinya, tengah malam ini kemungkinan mereka akan sampai disini" jelas Tuan Wu dengan nada tegas dan serius

CUP

"adik kecil ku yang manis jangan cemburut seperti itu atau nanti suami mu dibawa lari oleh yeoja berdada besar~~" goda Kris setelah mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seseorang yang berada disana

"jangan menatap adik ku seakan kau ingin memakannya Chanlie" desis Siwon yang ternyata menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol pada Sehun setelah Kris mengecupnya sekilas, "dan sebagai kakak tertua tentu saja aku tidak ingin kau membuat Sehun menangis dan bersedih. Aku tidak segan-segan menghajar mu meski aku tetap kalah" lanjut Siwon membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring

"apa aku harus memanggil mu kakak ipar, gege?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ekspresi Sehun yang tengah merajuk

"ck! Dasar kau ini! Sudah banyak berubah dari mu Chanlie, aku berharap kebahagiaan Sehun pada mu" ucap Siwon dengan nada memohon

"tanpa kau pinta sudah aku lakukan sedari dulu" jawab Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

...

The Wedding Day

Hari ini Jing An Shangri – La Hotel menjadi tempat yang dipilih sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hotel milik keluarga Wu itu mengkosongkan semua kamar yang sudah diperuntukan kepada para tamu undangan yang jumlahnya ribuan itu, tidak hanya itu Park Hyatt Shanghai yang merupakan hotel milik Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengkosongkan semua kamar demi kenyamanan tamu undangan. Aula Jing An Shangri – La Hotel pun disulap bagai sebuah taman bunga yang cantik, semua terasa alami, mulai dari berbagai bunga baik lokal maupun import, rumput yang menjadi alas, air terjun buatan, bahkan mereka membuat versi 3D untuk kupu-kupu, burung, tupai, dan sebagainya, semua nampak sempurna mengingat ini pernikahan dari dua buah keluarga dengan latar belakang bisnis yang berpengaruh di dunia.

Disebuah kamar VVIP, duduk dengan wajah tegang yang tidak sekalipun menutupi kecantikan Sehun. Tangan Sehun saling bertautan dengan bibir yang terkadang digigit dan harus mendapat teguran dari perias yang masih mempercantik dirinya.

"nona Shi Xun jika anda terus menerus menggigit bibir anda itu akan membuat lipstik yang anda kenakan mudah hilang dan membuat bibir anda terluka" tegur perias dengan badan mungil itu untuk kesekian kalinya

Ceklek

Sehun mengacuhkan perias itu dan menatap sosok yang membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya. Hampir saja Sehun berlari jika saja perias-perias tidak menahan Sehun untuk tetap duduk tenang, dengan wajah cemberutnya Sehun duduk menanti hingga riasannya selesai.

"kami permisi tuan" ucap perias-perias itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada sosok yang tadi masuk dan hanya memandang mereka sampai mereka selesai melakukan kewajiban mereka merias Sehun.

Sehun berdiri memperlihatkan gaun putih bersih dengan bagian punggung yang dibuat transparan (bajunya sama kek yang di pake bella swan ya), rambutnya kegelung keatas dan menyisakan helaian dibagian depan, tiara dengan veil yang saat ini dibuka oleh perias karena Sehun belum memasuki altar, sepatu kaca bak cinderella yang dibuat khusus untuk Sehun dari Paris.

"kau cantik Shi Xun, sama seperti mama mu dulu" puji sosok tadi yang ternyata adalah tuan Wu

"baba" lirih Sehun menahan tangisnya

"will you dance with me?" tanya Tuan Wu dengan posisi bak pangeran yang mengajak sang putri berdansa di pesta.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menerima uluran tangan Tuan Wu dan seolah ada music clasik terdengar mereka mulai berdansa dengan lembut dan langkah kecil mengingat gaun Sehun yang panjang bisa saja terinjak dan dandanan Sehun bisa saja rusak karenanya.

Ceklek

"baba mencuri start mama" adu Kris yang membuka pintu bersama dengan Ny. Wu dan Siwon dibelakangnya, melihat Sehun tengah berdansa dengan tuan Wu

"putri kecil mama sekarang sudah dewasa, sudah memiliki suami yang tampan dan tidak lagi tinggal di Shanghai menemani mama" ucap Ny. Wu menahan haru

"mama sudah jangan melow seperti ini, dandannan adik ku akan rusak karena menangis" protes Siwon yang kini mengambil alih posisi Tuan Wu untuk berdansa dengan Sehun

"Shi Xun kau akan menetap di Seoul setelah ini, gege pasti merindukan mu" ucap Siwon yang kemudian mengecup kening Sehun

"hush hush gantian dengan ku Ge" ucap Kris yang seenaknya menggeser Siwon yang tengah berdansa dengan Sehun

"kau ini dirumah saja kekanak-kanakan tetapi di luar kau seperti naga kelaparan" gerutu Siwon yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kris

"mama, kenapa kau menurunkan semua kecantikan mu pada Shi Xun? Baba hanya menurunkan tinggi badan, dan mata tajamnya saja" ucap Kris yang memutar Sehun pelan

"biarkan mama memeluk putri kecil mama ini" ucap Ny. Wu yang sedikit menitihkan air mata

"mama" lirih Sehun

"eits pengantin wanita jangan menangis" tegur Kris yang masih berada disamping Sehun

"hey, putri kecil mama sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau tumbuh dengan baik dan sangat cantik sayang. Mama harap kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanlie, dia lelaki yang terbaik untuk mu. Percayalah pada mama." Ucap Ny. Wu lembut, "aah tidak terasa kau sudah beberapa menit lagi resmi menjadi istri dan mengubah marga mu. Putri kecil mama yang manja dan cengeng yang berubah menjadi sosok yang tegas dan kuat, bahkan kau betah sekali di Inggris dan baru pulang saat ini. Setelah ini kau jangan terlalu sibuk, buatlah keluarga kecil mu nanti menjadi ramai dengan cucu yang lucu. Jaga kesehatan mu sayang selama di Korea dan hindari cuaca dingin bersalju, disana berbeda di China okay " nasehat Ny. Wu yang diangguki Sehun

"nah sepertinya sudah saatnya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu mu di ballroom" ucap Siwon sembari melirik jam tangannya.

"jantung ku berdetak kencang sekali" ucap Sehun yang terlihat gugup dan tegang

"rileks Shi Xun, ada baba disamping mu" ucap Tuan Wu yang memposisikan tangan kanannya membentuk segitiga sehingga tangan Sehun masuk disana

"kami menunggu mu disana" ucap Kris, Siwon dan Ny. Wu yang melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju ballroom

"ayo Shi Xun, Chanlie telah menunggu mu disana" ucap Tuan Wu membuat Sehun emngeratkan pegangan tangannya.

Acara pernikahan mereka berlangsung sakral dan meriah, dominasi tamu undangan adalah rekan bisnis dari kedua keluarga dan hanya terlihat beberapa teman Sehun, seperti Luhan yang bekerja di Kanada yang sengaja kembali ke China demi Sehun, lalu ada beberapa teman kerja Sehun dan kuliah Sehun. Pukul 2 siang acara yang digelar dari pukul 9 pagi itu selesai, diakhiri dengan penghantaran Chanyeol dan Sehun yang akan berbulan madu ke Yunani.

...

Shantorini (Thira) – Yunani

Perjalanan panjang menuju Yunani membuat Sehun yang masih lengkap berpakaian pengantin kelelahan dan tertidur dengan wajah pucatnya. Chanyeol melihat itu dan dengan hati-hati membawa Sehun menuju sebuah rumah miliknya, mengganti pakaian Sehun dan membersihkan badan juga riasan Sehun, sehingga Sehun nyaman beristirahat.

"eugh.. sakit~~" rintih Sehun yang terbangun di pagi harinya

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol datar ketika mendengar rintihan Sehun, mendekat dan duduk disamping posisi Sehun tidur dan menggenggam tangan Sehun

"o-oppa sakit~~" rintih Sehun lagi membuat Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir

"oppa panggilkan dokter sebentar" ucap Chanyeol yang akan beranjak, namun ditahan Sehun membuat kening Chanyeol mengkerut

"peluk dan usap puunggung ku sampai dengan pinggang oppa" pinta Sehun dengan nada manja yang dirindukan Chanyeol, tanpa berpikir dua kali Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya disamping Sehun, menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal kepala Sehun dan tangan kanannya mengelus punggung hingga pinggang Sehun sampai terdengar nafas teratur Sehun.

Sehun terbangun ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dilihatnya suasana laut yang menampakkan matahari yang akan tenggelam beberapa jam lagi. Diedarkan manik hazelnya dan menemukan sebuah peralatan mandi, bathrobe, pakaian dan makanan yang berada diatas meja putih ditengah kamar yang ditempatinya. Hatinya menghangat mengetahui bahwa itu semua disiapkan Chanyeol untuknya, dengan bergegas Sehun membersihkan dirinya mengganti dengan pakaian yang disiapkan Chanyeol dan memakan dengan sedikit paksa bubur yang telah disiapkan Chanyeol, aah tidak lupa obat pereda rasa sakit ketika datang bulan yang juga disiapkan Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun mencoba keluar dari kamar dan mengelilingi rumah, nampak wajah berbinar ria tercermin ketika senyum hingga eyesmilenya terus saja mengembang. Namun sesaat kemudian dirinya sadar jika dirumah itu tidak ada Chanyeol dan hanya dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa si Ice itu?" gumam Sehun yang kini berada diluar rumah, "apa aku harus mencari dia? Ugh! Aku tidak mengeri bahasa Yunani, kenapa dia membawa ku kemari" gerutu Sehun yang mencoba berjalan kearah kanan untuk mencari Chanyeol dan juga menikmati sunset.

Tanpa Sehun sadari Chanyeol telah meminta seseorang untuk mengawasi Sehun yang tidak mengenal bahasa juga negara Yunani ini.

Sehun melihat-lihat sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya dan hidung mancungnya mencium bau sedap yang membuat perutnya lapar. Sehun melihat jam tangan yang diletakkan di dekat pakaian gantinya, dimana jam itu sudah disesuaikan dengan waktu Yunani.

"sudah satu setengah jam, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam" gumam Sehun yang menolehkan kepala kenanan dan kekiri. Seketika wajahnya pucat karena tidak tahu dimana posisinya berada sekarang, ponselnya pun entah berada dimana mungkin Sehun lupa membawanya. Jangan tanyakan uang, bahkan dompet pun Sehun tidak membawanya.

"aku dimana?" tanya Sehun gelisah sembari mengelus perutnya yang terasa lapar, "ish! Ini semua karena lelaki dingin itu membuat ku tersesat!" gerutu Sehun kesal dan memilih berjalan sembari melihat sekitar dengan wajah laparnya.

BRUGH

"aww"

"hey! Kalau jalan lihat kedepan!" ucap sosok yang tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Sehun menggunakan bahasa Yunani

"maafkan aku maafkan aku" ucap Sehun dalam bahasa inggris

"kau menumpahkan makanan yang aku beli dan itu mengenai sepatu mahal ku! Kau harus menggantinya!" bentak sosok wanita yang tadi ditabrak Sehun

"maafkan aku" ucap Sehun sembari menunduk karena tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita itu dan lagi dirinya mulai merasa ketakutan karena banyak yang menatap dirinya.

Melihat Sehun yang diam saja, membuat wanita itu menarik rambut Sehun yang tergerai dan membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk dihadapannya dengan posisi bersujud

"bersihkan sepatu ku!" bentak wanita tadi dan kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh

GREP

PLAKK

Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika seseorang datang menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan memeluk erat Sehun disusul dengan suara tamparan keras dan makian yang kejam membuat wanita yang ditabrak Sehun dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu bubar seketika.

"hiks hiks aku taku hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang memeluk Chanyeol. Sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi dan yang diharapkan menolong Sehun sama seperti dulu.

"ssstt uljima" ucap Chanyeol datar sembari memeluk erat Sehun yang terisak, lalu perlahan membimbing Sehun untuk duduk disebuah cafe sederhana dengan nuansa tenang. Chanyeol terlihat memesan beberapa menu yang ada di cafe tersebut membuat Sehun yang perlahan menghantikan tangisannya terkagum karena kemampuan bahasa Chanyeol.

"kau ingin Sauvlaki bukan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Sehun

"apa itu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah basah karena air mata

"bersihkan dulu wajah kucel mu itu! Menjijikkan!" ucap Chanyeol dingin membuat Sehun menahan amarahnya dan segera beranjak, "mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

"membersihkan wajah kucel dan menjijikkan ini!" jawab Sehun kesal

"toilet ada disebelah sana" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sisi depan yang terdapat sebuah ruang dengan pintu bertuliskan TOILET, "kau juga tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris ternyata. Sia-sia sekali baba menyekolahkan mu sampai Inggris jika hasilnya mengecewakan" lanjut Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar menahan amarahnya.

Sehun kembali dan melihat meja tempatnya dan Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi beberapa hidangan yang tentu saja asing dihadapan Sehun.

"baunya harus sekali" ucap Sehun riang sembari melihat makanan-makanan yang berjejer disana

"ini makan" ucap Chanyeol yang memberikan piring berisi beberapa makanan yang telah dihidangkan

"kau pikir aku gajah yang bisa makan sebanyak ini?" protes Sehun

"makan dan cepat kita kembali ke rumah" tegas Chanyeol

...

Bulan madu mereka terbilang sangat singkat lebih tepatnya hanya dua hari dan itu disebabkan karena kesibukan Chanyeol yang mengurus perusahaannya dan juga perusahaan warisan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sehun kini bekerja di CS Archie and Design sebagai arsitek disana dirinya langsung mendapat posisi kepala di bidang Desain Arsitektur dan beruntungnya Sehun sudah memiliki teman bernama Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan sekertaris Chanyeol, merangkap sebagai orang yang mengawasi Sehun karena ruangan Sehun tepat berada dilantai yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"jadi si es batu itu sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Sehun ketika dia dan Kyungsoo tengah makan siang di ruangan Sehun. Fyi, ruangan Sehun cukup besar dan dilengkapi dengan meja dan sofa untuk tamu, dan karena Sehun baru beberapa hari di kantor dan ada banyak setumpuk pekerjaan, jadilah dirinya makan siang di ruangannya sembari mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"hum.. Byun Baekhyun, anak pemilik butik ternama di Paris. Ayahnya seorang pemilik toko perhiasan terbesar bernama B-Jewel dan ibunya pemilik butik terbesar di Paris yang di beri nama Unique Bee. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sangat memanjakan Baekhyun jadi wajar saja jika apa yang diinginkannya pasti terwujud, termasuk menjadi Diva Korea saat ini" jelas Kyungsoo bersemangat

"kau sangat mengenal Baekhyun, kalian berteman?" tanya Sehun sembari memakan sushinya lahap

"aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya di sekolah Seni SOPA dan dulu aku bercita-cita sebagai penyanyi sama seperti Baekhyun, namun ya kau tahu sendiri kan apa maksud ku?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu

"tenang saja Kyungie kau lebih baik berada disini, dimana privasi mu tidak diganggu oleh paparazi" ucap Sehun mengembangkan senyum Kyungsoo

"kau benar. Aku bisa bebas berkencan dengan Suho oppa hehe" ucap Kyungsoo riang

Ceklek

"Kyungsoo bisa kau tinggalkan kami?" pinta dengan tegas Chanyeol yang masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan ku sajangnim?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol

"eer sepertinya aku harus permisi Sehunnie, jadi sampai bertemu nanti sepulang bekerja" ucap Kyungsoo yang menyadari aura mencekam diruangan itu

Blam

SRET

"akh..." ringis Sehun, "yak! Apa-apaan kau melempar berkas sembarangan" teriak Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol datang-datang langsung melemparinya dengan berkas dan itu menggores di pipinya

"kau membuat kesalahan fatal dalam semua design itu! Apa kau tidak sadar oeh?! Apanya lulusan terbaik dari London jika hal seperti ini saja kau bisa melakukan kesalahan" bentak Chanyeol

BRAK

"cukup! Aku baru bekerja disini beberapa hari dan kau langsung menempatkan ku pada posisi yang berat, dan sekarang kau menyalahkan atas semua pekerjaan yang kau limpahkan pada ku?! Aku bukan hanya pegawai mu tetapi aku juga istri mu ! aku lelah!" lirih Sehun diakhir dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya

GREP

"mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol datar ketika Sehun melewatinya menuju pintu

"bukan urusan mu!" ucap Sehun dingin sembari menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, "dan kau,.. orang pertama yang membentak ku! Akan aku ingat itu!" ucap Sehun dingin sebelum keluar dari ruangan menahan liquid bening yang bersiap membasahi pipi putih Sehun.

Chanyeol diam termenung menatap pintu ruangan Sehun yang tertutup, sedetik kemudian dirinya keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan cepat dan berusaha mengejar Sehun, namun sialnya dirinya sama sekali tidak melihat Sehun.

...

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol masih tetap bekerja seperti biasa seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memilih mengasingkan diri di vila miliknya di pulau Nami, mengacuhkan perkataan ibunya jika Sehun harus menjauhi cuaca dingin dan juga harus menjadi istri yang baik.

Dering telepon membangunkan Sehun dipagi hari yang terasa dingin, sebuah nama yang tertera membuatnya segera bangun dan berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

"y-yeoboseyo" ucap Sehun gugup

"kau dimana sayang?" tanya sosok tersebut

"Sehun berada di villa Sehun eomma" jawab Sehun berusaha tidak gugup

"hmm eomma tahu kau ada tugas disana sayang. Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ny. Park yang ternyata menelpon Sehun

"molla. Mungkin secepatnya. Ada apa eomma?" jawab Sehun sekenanya

"eomma mendengar kalian hanya berbulan madu sebentar. Maka dari itu eomma ingin kalian pergi berbulan madu lagi ke Jepang, disana eomma sudah siapkan vila untuk kalian. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian dan permintaan maaf karena tidak menyambut kalian ketika berada di Korea" ucap Ny. Park

"tapi eomma, Sehun harus berbi-"

"tenang saja Chanyeol sudah setuju, sebentar lagi sopir akan menjemput mu dan kau akan diantar langsung menuju bandara. Chanyeol sudah ada disana menunggu mu" potong Ny. Park, "bawakan eomma oleh-oleh cucu disana ne" lanjut Ny. Park sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

Belum sempat Sehun menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa terkejut akibat telepon dan permintaan mertuanya itu, suara bel di villanya membuat Sehun yang masih mengenakan dress putih tidur berbalut kimono satin putih dengan sandar bunny Coni itu terbangun dari rasa terkejutnya dan segera turun membuka pintu.

"Ny. Park Sehun harap ikut kami" ucap salah satu dari sosok berbaju hitam dengan kacamata hitam membuat Sehun terkejut dan takut

...

TBC

...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Honeymoon, Troublemaker, and Accident

...

"ya yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Sehun ketika dua orang bebaju hitam itu langsung

menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mobil

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut kalian! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" teriakan

membahana dengan suara sedikit cempreng dari Sehun membuat empat orang berbaju hitam didalam mobil itu berusaha menahan untuk tidak menutup telinganya, karena pengang oleh teriakan Sehun.

Namun akhirnya Sehun diam karena usahanya sia-sia, keempat orang berpakaian hitam itu sama sekali tidak merespon bahkan tetap dalam mode flat diwajah mereka. Mata Sehun memicing tajam ketika melihat nama bandara yang sangat dikenalinya dan seketika wajah berubah menjadi merah padam. Dengan menahan kekesalannya Sehun turun dari mobil yang membawa dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam bandara diikuti 3 orang berbaju hitam yang kewalahan dengan tingkah Sehun.

"yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sembur Sehun ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri didekat jendela ruang tunggu bandara dengan ponsel menempel pada telinga. "untuk apa kau menyuruh orang-orang ini menyeret ku kesini

eoh?" kesal Sehun yang menatap tajam Chanyeol, sedang Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan

perasaannya yang melihat Sehun dengan baju tidur dan sandal cony.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menanggapi semburan Sehun tetapi dirinya kembali berbicara pada sosok yang terhubung di ponselnya. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol melepaskan coat abu-abu gelap miliknya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sehun.

"kau istri ku jadi seharusnya kau menuruti apa mau ku dan tidak seenaknya pergi tanpa seijinku" ucap Chanyeol dingin sembari menarik tangan Sehun menuju loket check in, sedang Sehun sendiri memerah malu namun juga kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol.

...

Jepang

Sebuah vila megah berada di Mt. Fuji yang di beli nyonya Park memang sangat indah namun juga terkesan sepi karena memang terletak di Taman Nasional Gunung Fuji. Nyonya Park tahu jika Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama menyukai tempat yang sepi dan tenang, oleh karena itu villa ini diberikan kepada mereka dengan harapan bisa membuat suasana rumah tangga kedua insan itu berangsur membaik.

"woah villa ini begitu indah dan tenang" seru Sehun masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama karena mereka baru saja sampai di villa.

"dasar norak! Berisik!" ucap Chanyeol yang melewati Sehun untuk masuk ke villa tersbeut

"dasar menyebalkan! Datar! Dingin!" kesal Sehun

Didalam villa sudah ada dua orang maid yang akan membantu Chanyeol dan Sehun, namun Chanyeol dengan dinginnya meminta kedua maid tersebut, dengan alasan :

"kalian kembali saja kerumah kalian, aku tidak membutuhkan maid. Dia yang akan memasak dan membersihkan villa ini selama kami disini" ucap Chanyeol tegas membuat Sehun menahan amarahnya

Dengan begitu kini dirumah itu hanya ada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan laptop dan Sehun

yang tengah menyusul pakaian ganti mereka. Di villa ini hanya ada dua lantai dengan lantai 2 merupakan kamar besar, dengan balkon, kamar mandi berada dibagian sisi lain balkon. Berhadapan dengan kasur tanpa ranjang adalah pembatas yang jika kita lihat dari sana makan terlihat ruang tengah dan pintu bagian belakang mengarah pada taman. –bayangin kayak salah satu rumah Hyunbin di Secret Garden terus dimodifikasi sama pemandian Jepang tempat ChanHun honeymoon kemarin-

"eoh disini ada kimono" seru Sehun ketika membuka salah satu lemari untuk pakaiannya dan terdapat beberapa kimono lengkap dengan hiasannya. "akan ku coba satu" ucap Sehun yang kemudian berjalan mencari kamar mandi dan menemukan kamar mandi berada disisi lain kamar tersebut.

Hampir satu jam dan Chanyeol mulai mencari keberadaan Sehun karena merasa suasan terlalu sepi. Dengan merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karena pekerjaan dan perjalanan menuju Jepang. Chanyeol mendengar suara senandung seseorang yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Sehun.

Ceklek

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun nampak membeku dan saling memandang dalam diam. Bagaimana tidak jika Sehun yang mengenakan Kimono yang sedikit berantakan dengan rambut yang basah, dan Chanyeol berdiri tepat satu langkah di depan Sehun.

GLUK

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, sedang Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan hati berdebar.

TAP

"aku meminta hak ku sekarang" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Sehun yang membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dan meremang.

"t-tapi Chan-"

Belum selesai Sehun mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkan, namun Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya ke ranjang dan meminta apa yang menjadi hak Chanyeol. Sehun pada awalnya pun menolak, namun sentuhan lembut Chanyeol membuatnya terlena ditambah kata-kata cintayang entah itu sadar atau karena suasana panas yang selalu diucapkan Chanyeol untuknya membuat Sehun menikmati permainan mereka bahkan hingga dini hari.

...

Sinar mentari memasuki celah dari jendela yang gorden terbuka dan hawa dingin menyentuh kulit putih mulus Sehun yang hanya tertutup pada bagian depan sedang bagian pinggung sampai pinggang terbuka lebar membiarkan angin musim dingin menyentuh langsung kulit polos berbercak merah itu karena jendela juga dibiarkan terbuka sedikit.

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian mengerang karena merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya terutama dibagian intinya.

GREP

"jangan bergerak terlalu tiba-tiba" ucap Chanyeol yang ternyata juga ikut terbangun karena gerakan Sehun

"akh.." rintih Sehun ketika Chanyeol bergerak

"maafkan aku. Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir yang membuat Sehun terpesona dan merona mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Dan anggukan Sehun membuat Chanyeol dengan perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan mengecup kening Sehun yang masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"diam disini sampai air hangatnya siap" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menghilang kedalam kamar

mandi.

Hanya selang 10 menit chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menggendong Sehun menuju kamar

mandi. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah merona melihat tubuh mereka yang sama-sama tidak berbalut apapun. Air hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya menyadarkan bahwa kini dirinya berada di dalam bathup sendiri tanpa Chanyeol.

"wae? Kau ingin aku mandikan juga?" tanya Chanyeol datar membuat Sehun melongo tak percaya lalu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau sudah seenaknya menyentuh ku dan kau sekarang berbicara datar dingin seperti itu pada ku? Dasar lelaki kejam menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun yang bergegas ingin selesai mandi. Namun baru saja akan bergerak mengambil shampo dan sabun Sehun sudah meringis, membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mendekati Sehun.

"katakan saja jika kau ingin mencari perhatian ku dan ingin ku mandikan. Aku akui akting mu sangat sempurnya" ucap Chanyeol dingin namun berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuannya memandikan Sehun dengan lembut bahkan Chanyeol sempat berjengkit saat Sehun merasakan nyeri.

30 menit kemudian.

Sehun mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol berwarna biru tua, itu dikarenakan semua pakaiannya diganti dengan dress yang sexy yang entah itu dilakukan oleh siapa. Aah mungkin sang mama dan eommanya. Jadilah Sehun duduk manis dikursi ayunan teras belakang villa tersebut dengan kedua tangan memegang mug bergambar cony, sedang Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dengan laptop berada dipangkuan namja tinggi itu.

"aku ingin ke universal studio" rengek Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya

"..."

"Chanyeol! Aku bicara pada mu!" kesal Sehun melihat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

TAP

Suara laptop ditutup dengan sedikit keras membuat Sehun mengkerut karena melihat aura Chanyeol yang semakin tak bersahabat.

"kau pikir kau bisa berjalan eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dingin

"ish! Itu semua karena mu Park Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun yang nekat beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan menahan nyeri

"see! Kau masih kesakitan jadi lebih baik kau belajar berjalan terlebih dahulu sebelum merengek-rengek seperti bayi" ucap Chanyeol datar yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja

meninggakan Sehun dengan aura hitamnya

"lihat saja! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh ku seperti semalam" geram Sehun

Namun yang terjadi adalah selama seminggu penuh Sehun harus menjalani hari memenuhi

keinginan Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya, bahkan terkadang Chanyeol melakukannya tidak hanya pada malam sampai dini hari tetapi juga pagi atau siang. Liburan mereka pun akhirnya berjalan selama dua minggu dikarenakan Sehun demam karena kelelahan menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai istri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol ketika mendapati Sehun yang tertidur dipelukannya menyalurkan suhu panas tinggi, namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika menunjukkan ekspresi itu didepan Sehun, wajah datarnya selalu menjadi andalannya.

...

Hari ini tepat dua bulan lebih tiga minggu sejak liburan mereka ke Jepang, dan semua tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol tetap menjadi sosok datar dan dingin juga kejam di luar rumah tetapi jika malam hari tiba maka Chanyeol akan menjadi sosok lembut yang memaksa Sehun untuk melakukan kewajibannya. Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun kesal dan bingung dengan sifat Chanyeol yang seperti bunglon, berubah-ubah. Seperti saat ini setelah semalam hingga dini hari tadi melakukan kegiatan wajib mereka selama hampir tiga bulan ini, Sehun diberikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan mengharuskannya bolak balik dari menaiki tangga. Lift kantor mereka sedang ada perbaikan karena kemarin tiba-tiba saja lift mati di lantai dua menyebabkan tiga orang karyawan terjebak selama hampir satu jam. Sehun masih beruntung karena gedung kantornya hanya lima lantai dengan lantai lima sebagai ruangannya, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol.

Ceklek

"bisakah kau ketuk pintu sebelum masuk?" tanya Chanyeol dingin ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan tumpukan berkas.

"Sehun kau datang bulan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ternyata ada diruangan Chanyeol dan sedang menyusun kertas-kertas di meja tamu ruangan itu.

"ck! Apa iya? Aku sudah hampir dua bulan ini tidak datang bulan dan kali ini perut ku sakit sekali. Ditambah harus menuruti pimpinan kita menaiki tangga bolak balik. Ugh! Rasanya aku mau pingsan" keluh Sehun dengan wajah pucat menahan nyeri dan keringat diwajahnya.

Sontak pernyataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang pucat dan duduk di kursi dengan mata terpejam. Tak hanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun melihat Sehun yang duduk kelelahan di kursi depan Chanyeol dengan pandangan meneliti.

"ugh! Ini sakit sekali~~ aku lupa membawa obat penghilang nyeri" lirih Sehun dengan tangan memeluk perut

"Se-Sehun k-kau berdarah" ucap Kyungsoo gugup melihat darah yang ternyata menyaliri kaki Sehun. Sehun mengenakan rok span putih dengan kemeja hitam dan jas putih, wajar jika noda sekecil apapun pasti terlihat.

DEG DEG

"eungh appo~~" lirih Sehun sembari menekan perutnya

GREP

"Sehun dengarkan aku hey kau harus sadar" ucap Chanyeol panik.

...

TBC

...


	4. Chapter 3

Hari ini tepat dua bulan lebih tiga minggu sejak liburan mereka ke Jepang, dan semua tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol tetap menjadi sosok datar dan dingin juga kejam di luar rumah tetapi jika malam hari tiba maka Chanyeol akan menjadi sosok lembut yang memaksa Sehun untuk melakukan kewajibannya. Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun kesal dan bingung dengan sifat Chanyeol yang seperti bunglon, berubah-ubah. Seperti saat ini setelah semalam hingga dini hari tadi melakukan kegiatan wajib mereka selama hampir tiga bulan ini, Sehun diberikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan mengharuskannya bolak balik dari menaiki tangga. Lift kantor mereka sedang ada perbaikan karena kemarin tiba-tiba saja lift mati di lantai dua menyebabkan tiga orang karyawan terjebak selama hampir satu jam. Sehun masih beruntung karena gedung kantornya hanya lima lantai dengan lantai lima sebagai ruangannya, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol.

Ceklek

"bisakah kau ketuk pintu sebelum masuk?" tanya Chanyeol dingin ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan tumpukan berkas.

"Sehun kau datang bulan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ternyata ada diruangan Chanyeol dan sedang menyusun kertas-kertas di meja tamu ruangan itu.

"ck! Apa iya? Aku sudah hampir dua bulan ini tidak datang bulan dan kali ini perut ku sakit sekali. Ditambah harus menuruti pimpinan kita menaiki tangga bolak balik. Ugh! Rasanya aku mau pingsan" keluh Sehun dengan wajah pucat menahan nyeri dan keringat diwajahnya.

Sontak pernyataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang pucat dan duduk di kursi dengan mata terpejam. Tak hanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun melihat Sehun yang duduk kelelahan di kursi depan Chanyeol dengan pandangan meneliti.

"ugh! Ini sakit sekali~~ aku lupa membawa obat penghilang nyeri" lirih Sehun dengan tangan memeluk perut

"Se-Sehun k-kau berdarah" ucap Kyungsoo gugup melihat darah yang ternyata menyaliri kaki Sehun. Sehun mengenakan rok span putih dengan kemeja hitam dan jas putih, wajar jika noda sekecil apapun pasti terlihat.

DEG DEG

"eungh appo~~" lirih Sehun sembari menekan perutnya

GREP

"Sehun dengarkan aku hey kau harus sadar" ucap Chanyeol panik.

Chap 3 : Can I be happy?

Chanyeol tahu. Otak cerdasnya memproses cepat apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang reflek mengambil kunci mobil pimpinannya yang berada diatas meja.

"Sajangnim kita segera ke rumah sakit" ucap Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chanyeol yang panik karena Sehun tidak merespon ucapannya.

dengan cepat Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo dan menuju mobil yang berada di lobi. Kyungsoo bergerak lebih cepat dari Chanyeol, inilah yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai cara kerja Kyungsoo. Disaat situasi genting Kyungsoo mampu berpikiran cepat dan tepat tanpa perlu komando darinya. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tatapan para karyawan yang penasaran dengannya dan juga Sehun, yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang adalah Sehun bisa sampai dirumah sakit dengan cepat dan mendapat penanganan yang tepat.

...

Tik Tok Tik

Bunyi detak jarum jam di UGD sama sekali tidak membantu Chanyeol untuk berpikir jernih. Segala kemungkinan buruk masuk menyeruak begitu saja kedalam pikirannya yang kalut. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ajakan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan meminum teh yang tadi dibeli Kyungsoo di mesin otomatis.

"apa Sehun hamil?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama 30 menit sejak Sehun mendapat penanganan

"saya rasa iya sajangnim dan mungkin usia kandungannya hampit dua bulan. Apa sajangnim tidak tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memaklumi ketidaktahuan Chanyeol dan Sehun karena hubungan mereka yang seperti Tom and Jerry.

"aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahkan kami melakukannya selama hampir tiga bulan tanpa berhenti. Sehun juga tidak mengeluh apapun kepada ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan lirih dan sarat penyesalan

"sajangnim harus bisa sedikit merubah sifat sajangnim. Sebenarnya saya sudah menduga sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena porsi makan Sehun yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya tetapi karena Sehun tidak merasakan gejela seperti wanita hamil lainnya jadi saya hanya mengira jika Sehun sedang menyalurkan emosi kepada makanan. Maafkan saya sajangnim" ucap Kyungsoo

"gwaenchana ini semua bukan karena kesalahan mu" ucap Chanyeol menjadi akhir perbincangan mereka.

Ceklek

"noona bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol begitu seorang dokter cantik membuka pintu ruangan dimana Sehun mendapat penanganan.

"hah..." desahan nafas berat yeoja itu membuat bahu Chanyeol merosot bahkan hampir limbung jika saja tidak ada tembok disampingnya, "maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin didalam rahim Sehun. Usia kandungannya hampir menginjak 2 bulan. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Sehun rahim Sehun sehat walau mungkin harus ekstra menjaganya ketika nanti Sehun mengandung lagi. Saat ini Sehun sudah di pindahkan keruangan rawat" jelas yeoja itu, "kau harus merubah sifat mu itu bukan hanya demi kalian tetapi demi kehidupan baru diantara kalian nantinya. Temanilah Sehun dan hubungi aku jika membutuhkan apa-apa, aku harus pergi mengontrol pasien yang lain" ucpa yeoja itu sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol

"gomawo Hye Sun noona" lirih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan bersama dengan Kyungsoo menuju ruang rawat Sehun yang bisa dikatakan ruangan khusus untuk keluarga Park karena rumah sakiti ini merupakan salah satu investasi keluarga Park.

Ceklek

Hal pertama yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah Sehun yang berbaring dengan wajah pucatnya dan dengan infus ditangan kirinya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan duduk di kursi samping Sehun, digenggamnya tangan yang sedikit dingin itu dengan erat namun lembut.

"mianhae" lirih Chanyeol sembari kepala ditundukan, bahunya bergetar sebentar sebelum akhirnya tarikan panjang nafas dan usapan kedua tangan diwajahnya dilakukan Chanyeol.

"sajangnim saya sudah menghubungi keluarga sajangnim dan Sehun. Mereka mungkin akan tiba dini hari nanti atau besok pagi" ucap Kyungsoo

"terima kasih Kyungsoo kau boleh kembali ke kantor dan tolong atur ulang jadwal ku minggu ini menjadi minggu depan. Umumkan pada semua karyawan jika Sehun adalah Istri ku dan buatkan surat pengunduran diri Sehun" jelas Chanyeol

"apa tidak ada-apa sajangnim? Saya takut Sehun marah jika dirinya keluar dari perusahaan karena tipe yeoja seperti Sehun merupakan tipe pekerja keras" ucap Kyungsoo

"aku yang akan membujuknya" jawab Chanyeol

"baik sajangnim saya permisi" balas Kyungsoo

...

Pagi hari ini ruang rawat Sehun sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang, Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, Kris, dan Siwon. Chanyeol sendiri saat ini duduk diampit oleh para lelaki disana sedang para wanita berada disamping kanan dan kiri Sehun yang masih belum sadar.

PUK

"tenanglah jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau seperti namja depresi saja" ucap Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana

"ini salah ku" lirih Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya

"berhenti menyalahkan diri mu sendiri nak. Kami tahu semuanya dulu dan sekarang. Sehun pribadi yang egois dan berkemauan kuat. Kau harus menaklukkan Sehun agar menjadi sosok manis seperti dulu dan itu tidaklah mudah. Baba percayakan Sehun padamu karena baba yakin hanya kamu yang bisa menaklukkan Sehun" ucap Tuan Wu

"eungh..." lenguhan Sehun diruangan yang sepi itu membuat semua atensi mata mengarah pada sosok yeoja yang tengah berbaring itu

"Sehunnie" panggil Nyonya Wu lembut sembari mengelus pipi Sehun sedang Nyonya Park menatap Sehun cemas

"eugh.. eomma mama" ucap Sehun lirih, "kenapa aku disini?" tanya Sehun setelah sadar sepenuhnya

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Park

"perut ku masih sedikit sakit" jawab Sehun, "apa yang terjadi eomma?" tanya Sehun

"kau- kau keguguran sayang" jawab Nyonya Wu

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget dan dari pandangannya Sehun menjadi sosok Chanyeol, dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Wajah Chanyeol kusut dengan kemeja yang berlumuran darah, menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal, sedih, khawatir, dan entahlah Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin aku keguguran eom-" ucapan Sehun terhenti mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi 3 bulan belakangan ini. Mulai dari kegiatan mereka hingga Sehun yang terlambat datang bulan.

"ja-jadi disini benar-benar ada kehidupan?" tanya Sehun lirih berusaha menguatkan diri karena melihat mama dan eommanya sudah menitihkan air mata.

"sayang kau tenang saja, rahim mu sehat dan bisa kembali mengandung 2 minggu kedepan. Appa sudah memesankan tiket liburan kalian dan menjadwalkan ulang semua jadwal Chanyeol jadi kalian bisa benar-benar berlibur selama yang kalian mau. Jangan bersedih sayang" ucapan lembut Tuan Park sedikir meringankan hati Sehun

"Sehunnie kau jangan bersedih ne" pelukan dari Siwon membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali ke rumah keluarga Park dikarenakan besok Sehun sudah boleh pulang. Tinggallah Sehun dan Chanyeol diruangan tersebut, Chanyeol sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana tiga perempat, dan sedang duduk berbaring memeluk Sehun yang tadi memang sangat manja padanya.

"oppa~~ mianhae hiks hiks" isak Sehun lirih

Sehun tidur memunggungi Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang, dapat Chanyeol rasakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya di perut Sehun.

"sstt uljima Hunnie" ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu dengan pelan membalikkan posisi Sehun menjadi menghadapnya

"bukan kau yang salah. Oppa yang salah tidak memperhatikan mu" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap pipi Sehun yang basah karena air mata

"ta-tapi hiks oppa a-aku tidak hiks bisa menjaganya hiks hiks bahkan aku tidak tahu hiks hiks dia hidup disini hiks hiks" ucap Sehun sembari terisak

"sstt uljima ne~ kita mulai semuanya dari awal" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sehun erat dan mengelus punggung yang bergetar karena menangis.

...

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Tuan Park mereka diberi tiket berlibur ke Jepang selama yang mereka mau dan sesuai yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahwa kini Sehun tidak bekerja lagi di CS Archie and Design. Dan tentu saja itu mengundang reaksi kesal pada Sehun.

"aku akan tetap bekerja! Kau ingin aku mati kebosanan di apartemen? Aa aku tahu kau pasti akan bertemu dengan si Byun itu kan di kantor selama aku tidak akan? Oke! Lakukan sesuka mu dan aku pun bisa mencari laki-laki" perkataan Sehun saat itu tentu saja memancing emosi Chanyeol membuat namja itu tidak kembali ke villa selama 2 hari.

"hiks hiks dasar menyebalkan! Huuuuhuuuu kenapa aku harus menikah dengan namja yang kejam dan dingin seperti Chanyeol?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci si ice itu? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada namja yang sudah mempunyai kekasih? huuuhuuuu" teriak Sehun yang sedikit terendam bantal karena telungkup

"jadi kau mencintai ku?" tanya sosok Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dikamar mereka membuat Sehun berjengkit kaget

"neo!" tunjuk Sehun dengan wajah memerah karena menangis, marah, dan malu

"pernyataan cinta mu itu kurang romantis" ucap Chanyeol yang melangkah mendekati Sehun

"wae? Kau ingin pernyataan cinta romantis lalu kau menolak ku demi si Byun itu eoh? Wae?! huuuuuhuuuuu" Sehun meluapkan kekesalannya

GREP

"berhentilah menangis~ aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Baekhyun"ucap Chanyeol sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sehun

"kau hiks hiks bohong hiks hiks" ucap Sehun

"sstt uljima. Mata mu terlihat bengkak dan ada lingkaran hitam. Kau tidak kasihan dengan mata mu hem?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"aku sedih dan tidak bisa tidur karena oppa tidak disini" jawab Sehun manja membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"kajja kita tidur. Besok kita akan ke Universal Studio" ucap Chanyeol yang membuahkan anggukan Sehun.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan si Byun merebut ku dari ku oppa. Aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku' batin Sehun yang menyamankan diri dipelukan Chanyeol.

.

Sesuai perkataan Chanyeol mereka berada di Universal Studio, masih musim dingin membuat mereka mengenakan pakaian yang tebal beserta dengan coat. Banyak mata menatap Sehun penuh minat, bagaimana tidak jika rambut Sehun yang panjang itu tergrai dengan banie warna merah dan syal yang senada dengan warna banie, jangan lupakan coat sewarna bulu tikus (jangan tanya kek gimana bayangin aja abu-abu gelap. Ini ikut2 Detective Conan Cuma lupa episode berapa), skiny jeans, boot hitam selutut serta turtleneck senada dengan coat. Wajah putih sedikit pucat dengan dandanan natural dan lipstick merah wine membuat Sehun terlihat sangat menggoda.

"jangan tebar pesona" desis Chanyeol tajam sembari menatap tajam para namja yang memandang Sehun penuh minat

"siapa yang tebar pesona? Dasar aneh" ucap Sehun sembari mengkrucutkan bibirnya

"kajja kita beli minuman setelah itu kembali ke Villa" ajak Chanyeol yang mendapat protesan Sehun

"Shireo! Aku ingin membeli tongkat sihir dan lagi aku ingin melihat-lihat Hogwarts disini" protes Sehun

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan menyeret Sehun pelan menuju cafe disekitar yang terlihat cukup tenang untuk mereka berdua. Sehun hanya mengkrucutkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol tidak menanggapi permintaannya dan mengumpat untuk orang didepannya itu dalam hati.

Mereka duduk manis di meja pojok cafe dengan dua buah susu kocok extra foam untuk Sehun. Hal inimembuat mood Sehun lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sesekali Sehun memainkan foam membuat kumis tipis putih diatas bibirnya yang selalu akan dikecup Chanyeol. Setidaknya perlakuan Chanyeol itu membuat detak jantung berdegup kencang dan jangan lupakan sembarut pink diwajahnya.

'kalau gini kenapa Channie oppa manis sekali. Aah tapi pasti hanya sesaat saja lihat saja setelah ini dia pasti akan kembali menjadi kejam' batin Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan ponselnya setelah mencuri kecupan foam dibibir Sehun

"sudah selesai menatap wajah ku?" tanya Chanyeol yang nyaris membuat Sehun tersedak

'ish menyebalkan untuk aku tidak mati tersedak tadi. Dasar tidak peka' batin Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol sedikit tajam

"berhenti berbicara dalam hati Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya, "kajja setelah ini kita membeli tongkat sihir, melihat Hogwarts setelah itu kembali ke Villa" ajak Chanyeol yang beranjak duluan meninggalkan Sehun yang merona malu dan kesal.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga sore hari karena Sehun terus menerus merengek masih ingin berada disana. Malamnya tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain tidur, namun itu adalah dugaan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lelah mengikuti ke hyperaktifan Sehun di Universal Studio tadi. Kini wajah Chanyeol sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Wae?  
sesampainya mereka di Villa, Sehun langsung bergegas naik menuju kamar mandi, dan mungkin –dugaan Chanyeol- berandam karena terlalu lelah.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka setelah hampir satu jam Chanyeol menunggu dengan badan yang lengket. Bau harum bayi langsung menguar perlahan masuk ke dalam penciuman Chanyeol dan membuat sisi lelakinya tergoda. Matanya menatap lekat Sehun yang nampak memakai bathrobe putih sembari mengeringkan rambutnya, nampak sangat luar biasa dimata Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba mata Sehun menatap Chanyeol, membius Chanyeol untuk diam pada tempatnya bahkan sampai Sehun berdiri tepat berada di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan dari Sehun pun bahkan tidak menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterpakuannya dan juga rasa terkejut karena Sehun berani bertindak lebih dahulu.

CUP CUP

Dua kali kecupan Sehun berikan dengan wajah yang mulai merona karena Chanyeol kini menatapnya intens.

"apa si Byun itu lebih baik dalam hal mencium mu sehingga kau tidak bereaksi apa-apa oppa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara lirih, tangannya diangkat untuk membelai pipi Chanyeol, manik hazelnya mengikuti gerakan tangan, lalu tiba-tiba menatap mata Chanyeol sendu.

GREP

Gerakan Chanyeol terlalu tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Sehun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

BRUKK

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mendorong Sehun hingga tidur terlentang diranjang, bagian atas bathrobe Sehun terbuka menampilkan leher sampai dengan batas dada membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya pahit.

"o-oppa~" lirih Chanyeol merasa risih dengan pandangan Chanyeol yang tajam ke bagian dadanya , sedang kedua tangannya digenggam Chanyeol erat hingga Sehun tidak bisa bergerak

"you're mine" ucap Chanyeol tegas tanpa bantahan namun terdengar hangat dihati Sehun

"I'm your Channie oppa" ucap Sehun lembut

Setelahnya tidak ada bercakap diantara mereka, hanya ada desahan samar Sehun karena Chanyeol langsung menyerang leher Sehun hingga turun kepusat inti Sehun. Sentuhan lembut yang mendesak Sehun sampai pada puncaknya dengan erangan nikmat. Lalu suasana kamar berubah menjadi panas setelahnya, penyatuan mereka pun Chanyeol lakukan dengan lembut berharap tidak menyakiti Sehun lagi.

...

Pagi ini sinar matahari sudah menerobos ruang kamar yang masih nampak dua sosok yang bergelung dibawah selimut, dengan yeoja yang meringkuk dalam pelukan sang namja yang bertelanjang dada.

"eungh~~" erangan pelan dari si yeoja membuat si namja membuka matanya perlahan menampilkan sorot tajam yang lembut ketika melihat si yeoja merapatkan tubuhnya kembali mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan hangat si namja.

Chanyeol –si namja- tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun –si yeoja- tengah meringkuk dalam pelukannya bak bayi dalam kandungan. Kemudian dengan perlahan Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk berdasar pada headbed dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Sehun. Tangannya dibawa untuk menyibak poni rambut yang menutupi dahi Sehun hingga diatas mata, kemudian turun membelai pipi putih yang sedikit berisi, terus turun hingga bibir cerry yang nampak sedikit membengkak.

"eungh~~" Sehun mulai terganggung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol juga dengan dinginnya cuaca karena sinar matahari kembali menghilang.

"Sehunnie, irreona..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Sehun lembut

"eungh~~ aku masih mengantuk oppa~~" rengek Sehun yang makin merapatkan selimutnya membuat tubuh polos Chanyeol hampir terlihat

"kau harus mandi" ucap Chanyeol yang sedetik kemudian mengangkat Sehun beserta selimutnya menuju kamar mandi

"o-oppa aku malu~~" cicit Sehun karena mereka berada di bawah shower bukan berendam di bathup

"aku sudah melihatnya semua jadi tidak perlu malu" jawab Chanyeol enteng yang kemudian menghidupkan air.

Seketika Sehun berjengkit kaget dan reflek memeluk Chanyeol.

"aku ingin mandi jadi jangan mengambil kesempatan" ucap Chanyeol

"d-dingin~~" ucap Sehun yang dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol sembari mengkrucutkan bibirnya

Senyum tipis nampak di bibir Chanyeol dan kemudian menggantinya dengan air hangat cenderung panas hingga uapnya menutupi dingin kaca shower dan hanya terdengar samar desahan yang teredam gemericik air shower.

...

Tokyo Tower

"akhirnya aku bisa kesini" seru Sehun yang berlari dengan sedikit aneh mendekati teropong yang ada di Tokyo Tower.

Ya mereka atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol terpaksa mengikuti Sehun yang terus merengek ingin pergi ke Tokyo Tower. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun ingin pergi kemana saja, tetapi kondisi tubuh Sehun yang kelelahan melayani Chanyeol membuat namja itu berusaha menolaknya. Namun pada akhirnya senjata pamungkas Sehun dikeluarkan sehingga Chanyeol dengan tampang dinginnya kini berjalan dibelakang Sehun yang tengah mengamati indahnya tokyo dari 333 m itu.

"Channie oppa aku haus ingin bubble tea~~" rengek Sehun sembari mengelus leher putihnya yang terdapat satu bercak merah

"jangan perlihatkan leher mu pada siapapun" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mengkerutkan keningnya, namun akhirnya acuh karena sibuk kembali dengan teropongnya.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, ada sosok lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi, berkulit tan, bermata tajam dengan rambut sedikit dibiarkan ac an-acakan berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan smirknya.

PUK

"oppa sebentar lagi aku baru saja mel-"

"Oh Sehun" sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Sehun, suara dingin nan tajam melebihi Chanyeol, suara yang sanggup membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dan bergetar takut.

"ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menggairahkan" ucap sosok tadi dengan tangan mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun, kemudian turun sampai bahu Sehun yang bergetar.

"j-jangan" lirih Sehun mencoba menahan tangisnya, namun sayang, air mata itu sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya

"kau tidak merindukan ku Sehun?" tanya sosok tadi yang mencoba menghapus air mata dipipi Sehun, namun tangannya terhenti ketika Sehun melangkah mundur.

TAP SRET BUGH!

"menjauh dari istri ku!"

... TBC ...

Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan FF ini hehe

Adakah yang kangen?

Ff ini ternyata nyempil di email sama seperti an Eye Symbol dan ternyata chap ini Cuma tinggal nulis TBC aja. Maafkan Wuwu ne karena lama updatenya

Kedepan juga bakal slow update karena laptop masih belum bener..

Ini Wuwu usahain buat nyicil cerita ini pelan-pelan mumpung masih fresh hehe

Semoga kalian suka ne ^^


	5. Chapter 4

PUK

"oppa sebentar lagi aku baru saja mel-"

"Oh Sehun" sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Sehun, suara dingin nan tajam melebihi Chanyeol, suara yang sanggup membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dan bergetar takut.

"ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menggairahkan" ucap sosok tadi dengan tangan mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun, kemudian turun sampai bahu Sehun yang bergetar.

"j-jangan" lirih Sehun mencoba menahan tangisnya, namun sayang, air mata itu sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya

"kau tidak merindukan ku Sehun?" tanya sosok tadi yang mencoba menghapus air mata dipipi Sehun, namun tangannya terhenti ketika Sehun melangkah mundur.

TAP SRET BUGH!

"menjauh dari istri ku!"

...

Chapter 4 : Bad Memories

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun kecil kala itu tengah bermain bersama dengan Siwon, Kris, dan Chanyeol di taman dekat rumah mereka. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di sekolah Chanyeol dan mereka bermaksud memberikan Sehun urdara segar karena Sehun yang mengurung diri dirumah, dalam artian tidak mau keluar dari lingkungan rumah._

" _ahahahaha gege thangat lucu" seru Sehun dengan tawa khas anak kecil dan ucapan cadelnya_

" _yak! Wu Shixun kemari kau!" seru Kris yang wajahnya sudah melepotan es krim karena Sehun yang tadinya berpura-pura akan jatuh ketika memakan ice cream dan Kris yang ada di dekatnya mencoba menolong_

" _hahahahaha Klith gege lucu thekali hahahaha" tawa Sehun sembari berlari_

 _GREP_

" _kena kau" ucap Kris dengan smirknya, namun hal itu tidak membuat Sehun ketakutan dan malah tersenyum evil_

" _Thiwon gege, Channie oppa tolong Thehunnie" teriak Sehun yang tentu saja mengundang dua orang yang entah tadi berada dimana, kini menghampiri Kris dan Sehun_

" _aakh ampun gege. Sehun yang salah" ucap Kris ketika Siwon menjewer telinganya_

" _Hunnie tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecek seluruh badan Sehun_

" _hiiiihiiiii" kikikan Sehun membuat Kris bertambah kesal, sedang Chanyeol dan Siwon mengerutkan keningnya._

" _gege oppa, kajja kita belmain petak umpet, thudah lama Hunnie tidak belmain pelmainan itu" rengek Sehun kemudian_

" _no, baby." Ucap Siwon membuat Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya, "gege tahu kau paling pintar bersembunyi dan ini diluar area rumah kita, jadi gege tidak mau kau tersesat" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Sehun, namun hal itu tidak membuat Sehun menyerah. Sehun memasang wajah bak anak kucing yang tengah meminta dipungut membuat tiga namja kecil itu menghela nafasnya._

" _bagaimana jika Sehun bersembunyi bersama dengan ku ge? Aku sangat hafal taman ini jadi aku pastikan Sehun tidak akan tersesat" ucap Chanyeol semangat_

" _ne ne Thehunnie thetuju dengan ide Channie oppa" seru Sehun semangat dengan memeluk lengan Chanyeol sambil berjingkat-jingkat riang_

" _gege lebih baik kita turuti saja permintaan Sehun. Lihat dia begitu senang sekarang, tidak seperti kemarin" bisik Kris pelan pada Siwon_

" _hahh... arra kajja. Kris kau yang berjaga" ucap Siwon santai membuat Kris melotot kesal, namun akhirnya dirinya berbalik menuju pohon besar dan berhitung._

" _1...2...3..."_

 _Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Siwon segera bergerak mencari tempat bersembunyian yang dirasa mereka Kris akan sulit untuk menemukan mereka._

 _#ChanHun side_

" _oppa, jangan disini! Kita bisa ketahuan jika disini" ucap Sehun setengah kesal karena sedari tadi Chanyeol memilih tempat bersembunyi yang dekat dengan tempat berjaga_

" _jangan bersembunyi jauh-jauh Sehunnie, oppa rasa disini cukup untuk bersembunyi. Oppa jamin Kris ge tidak akan menemukan kita" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya_

" _thireo! Hunnie mau pelgi thendili thaja kethana" rajuk Sehun yang berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya_

" _tunggu oppa Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol setengah berteriak._

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya bersembunyi dibalik sebuah gedung peristirahatan di taman tersebut. Letaknya memang agak jauh dari tempat Kris berjaga dan ternyata pilihan bersembunyi di gedung tersebut memang tidak tepat._

 _PROKK PROKK PROKK_

" _akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Oh Thehun" ucap seorang namja kecil berkulit tan dengan beberapa namja yang lebih besar darinya dan seorang gadis seumuran dengannya yang berwajah angguh._

 _SRET_

" _apa mau mu Kim jongin?" desis Chanyeol tajam sembari menarik tubuh Sehun kebelakang tubuhnya_

" _mau ku? Memberi pelajaran pada namja seperti mu!" ucap Jongin sembari memberi kode kepada namja-namja yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk menyerang Chanyeol._

 _Tentu perkelahian tak imbang itu terjadi, sedikit beruntung karena Chanyeol telah diajari beladiri sejak umur 3 tahun. Namun, lawan yang tak imbang ini membuat Chanyeol tersungkur dan babak belur._

" _hikth hikth Cha-Channie oppa tolong Hunnie" isak Sehun karena kini dirinya berhadapan dengan Jongin dan yeoja yang bisa diartikan teman dekat Jongin, Soojung._

" _soojung-ah, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada si cadel ini?" tanya Jongin membuat Soojung bersmirk ria_

" _aku ingin melihat tubuhnya" jawab Soojung santai dan mulai mencoba melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun_

" _hikth hitkth andwe! Hikth oppa gege tolong Hunnie" isak Sehun setengah berteriak dan melakukan perlawanan pada Soojung dan Jongin sebisanya, walau itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh_

" _yak! Uhuk ja-jangan uhuk sen-"_

 _BRUKK_

" _Cha-Channie oppa hikth hikth BANGUN!" teriak Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan dikepalanya_

" _YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriak Jongin ketika salah satu temannya yang memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan potongan kayu kecil_

" _ish! Cepat selesaikan ini semua dan kita pergi" ucap Soojung kesal_

 _Mereka membuat Sehun telanjang bulat dan kemudian teman-teman Kai mengekerubungi Sehun entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya._

" _kajja kita pergi sekarang!" perintah Jongin_

 _#Kris-Siwon side_

 _Kris dan Siwon tengah mencari dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun bersembunyi, mereka khawatir karena sudah lebih dari 30 menit mencari tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan kedua adiknya itu._

" _dimana tempat yang belum kita cari Kris?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas_

" _ku rasa disekitar pohon dan gedung itu belum ge" ucap Kris yang sama cemasnya bahkan Kris sangat ketakutan karena jika Sehun dan Chanyeol menghilang mereka yang akan disalahkan, ani mereka tidak akan disalahkan tetapi mereka merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi adik-adiknya._

 _Siwon dan Kris berjalan menuju gedung dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri._

 _KRIET..._

" _Kri- SEHUN? CHANYEOL?" pekik Siwon seketika melihat adik-adiknya terbaring dengan Chanyeol berdarah dibagian kepala dan Sehun yang tanpa pakaian._

 _Kris dan Siwon membeku ditempat melihat keadaan kedua adiknya itu, namun Siwon sadar terlebih dahulu dan meminta Kris untuk memakaikan pakaian Sehun dan menggendong Sehun, sedang dirinya menggendong Chanyeol._

 _SKIP_

 _Suasana rumah sakit Seoul lebih tepatnya di ruang VVIP terasa sangat sunyi bahkan terkesan dingin. Disana terdapat dua ranjang pasien yang memang sengaja dijadikan satu ruangan yang berisi Sehun dan Chanyeol. Duduk disamping ranjang Sehun adalah Ny. Wu dan yang berdiri disampingnya adalah Tuan Wu. Sedang yang duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol adalah Ny. Park dan yang berdiri adalah tuan Park. Kris dan Siwon tampak duduk menunduk di sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut._

" _kalian berdua istirahatlah dirumah" ucap tuan Wu dengan nada datar, walau terkesan tidak marah tetapi dari nada suaranya terdapat kekecewaan._

" _ani baba, aku dan Siwon gege akan disini menemani Sehunnie dan Chanyeol" ucap Kris_

" _akan ahjussi minta supir untuk membawakan pakaian ganti untuk kalian" ucap tuan Park_

" _eungh... hikth hikth andwe hikth hikth oppa hikth Channie oppa hikth hikth" igau Sehun sembari terisak membuat seluruh atensi terarah pada Sehun_

" _Sehunnie sayang ini mama" ucap Ny. Wu lembut sembari mengelus kepala Sehun yang masih mengingau_

" _SEHUN!" teriakan diranjang Chanyeol membuat atensi mereka teralih pada Chanyeol yang terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal, lalu dahinya menyengrit mereasakan nyeri dikepala_

" _Chanyeol ini eomma dan appa" ucap Ny. Park berusaha membuat Chanyeol berbaring_

" _Sehunnie.. dimana Sehunnie eomma?" tanya Chanyeol panik mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya._

" _Chan-"_

" _hikth hikth Channie oppa hikth hikth" isakan Sehun membuat Chanyeol reflek menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah mengigau menyebut namanya sembari menangis_

 _SERT_

" _CHAN-" semua terkejut ketika Chanyeol dengan nekat melepas infus ditangannya dan tertarik mendekati ranjang Sehun_

" _sstt oppa disini... maafkan oppa Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol sembari menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang bebas infus_

 _Ajaib._

 _Ini bisa dikatakan keajaiban bagi mereka karena dengan ucapan Chanyeol, tangis Sehun mereda dan Sehun kembali tertidur._

 _BRUKK_

" _CHANYEOL" pekik mereka ketika Chanyeol kembali pingsan._

 _Flashback off_

...

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Sehun dengan mata bengkak yang terpejam dengan pangan yang sulit diartikan. Marah. Jelas Chanyeol marah, tetapi bukan kepada Sehun melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sedih. Sudah pasti Chanyeol sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu menderita seperti ini. Pelukan Chanyeol pada Sehun yang tengah terlelap setelah menangis semakin erat, dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji akan membalaskan dendam pada Kai. Sosok yang ada dimasa lalunya dan Sehun, sosok yang memberi kenangan buruk dan membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan. Sosok yang sejak Chanyeol memasuki sekolahnya selalu memandang rendah semua orang dan sombong. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sehun dan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan Kai.

...

Chanyeol dan Sehun mempercepat kepulangan mereka yang seharusnya masih ada lebih dari 1 minggu disana, tetapi kondisi Sehun membuat Chanyeol segera meminta jet pribadinya mendarat di bandara Jepang.

"kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya diam di apartemen.

"aku sedang menyiapkan kepindahan kita ke rumah" ucap Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"pindah? Bukankah kita akan menetap disini?" tanya Sehun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol

"ani. Kita akan pindah ke rumah eomma dan appa" jawab Chanyeol

"shireo!" tolak Sehun sembari berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "aku ingin tetap tinggal di apartemen ini. Disini sudah membuat ku nyaman" ucap Sehun

GREP

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun hingga Sehun duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk Sehun lembut.

"oppa tidak mau kejadian di Jepang terulang. Kau masih memiliki trauma itu bukan? Dan oppa ingin kau ada dalam pengawasan yang tepat." Jelas Chanyeol, "dan tidak ada penolakan apapun. Appa dan eomma sedang menikmati waktunya berkeliling eropa dan entah kapan akan kembali, dan lagi rumah itu akan menjadi rumah kita kelak karena oppa anak tunggal" ucap Chanyeol yang lirih diakhir

"mianhae" ucap Sehun spontan dengan mata menatap Chanyeol teduh

CUP

"YAK!" pekik Sehun ketika Chanyeol malah mengecup bibirnya disaat Sehun mulai serius

"lebih baik kau berdiri dan bereskan barang-barang dikamar" perintah Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dan bisa membuat Sehun terjatuh jika Sehun tidak sigap berdiri. Ingatkan kita bahkan Sehun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"ish! Dasar menyebalkan. Kadang romantis, kadang menyebalkan, kadang terlihat sedih, ugh dasar Park Bunglon" gerutu Sehun

...

Jepang

"honey, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya sosok yeoja dengan pakaian minim dan dandanan yang sedikit berlebih

"Kau tahu aku menemukan mainan kita" ucap Kai yang bersmirk ketika kekasihnya Krystal yang duduk seenaknya dipangkuannya

"mainan? Sex toys maksud mu?" tanya Krystal vulgar

"no, baby" jawab Kai membuat Krystal menyenritkan dahinya

CUP CUP CUP

Awalnya hanya sekedar kecupakan yang Kai berikan pada Krystal, namun lambat laun yeoja itu menggoda Kai hingga terjadi lumatan dengan bunyi decakan. Beberapa menit mereka melakukan itu hingga tercipta untaian saliva ketika memisahkan diri.

"Sehun" bisik Kai ditelinga Krystal dengan smirknya.

...

TBC

...

Astaga asli deh ini aku udah gak ada ide huuuhuuuu

Bukan itu sih Cuma feelnya kurang aja huks huks

Butuh asupan ChanHun huuuhuuu

Maafkan Wuwu ne huks huks

Semoga suka..

Makasih yang udah voment Wuwu...


	6. Chapter 5

"Kau tahu aku menemukan mainan kita" ucap Kai yang bersmirk ketika kekasihnya Krystal yang duduk seenaknya dipangkuannya

"mainan? Sex toys maksud mu?" tanya Krystal vulgar

"no, baby" jawab Kai membuat Krystal menyenritkan dahinya

CUP CUP CUP

Awalnya hanya sekedar kecupakan yang Kai berikan pada Krystal, namun lambat laun yeoja itu menggoda Kai hingga terjadi lumatan dengan bunyi decakan. Beberapa menit mereka melakukan itu hingga tercipta untaian saliva ketika memisahkan diri.

"Sehun" bisik Kai ditelinga Krystal dengan smirknya.

. . .

Chapter 5 : They Come

Park's Mansion

Pagi cerah di mansion ini diwarnai dengan keributan Sehun yang harus membangunkan Chanyeol. Namun ada suatu perasaan yang menganggu dalam pikiran Chanyeol sehingga membuat Sehun bertambah jengkel.

"dasar tuan muda tidak tahu apa jika aku juga ada kegiatan setelah ini, astaga apa aku sudah telat?" gumam Sehun

Jadi hari ini Sehun berencana untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanyaZhang Yixing untuk membahas renovasi restoran milik Yixing. Mereka bertemu ketika berada di China Town, saat itu Sehun menemani Yifan untuk membeli hadiah Luhan kekasih ani mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi istri dari kakak lelakinya ini. Dan mereka terlibat nostalgia sehingga berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah bersiap-siap

"aku akan menemui Yixing gege, sahabat ku ketika di China" jawab Sehun sembari menikmati sarapan

"kajja aku antar" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan sarat akan perintah

"ani aku bawa mobil" tolak Sehun sembari kesal

"kalau kau tidak menurut maka aku akan meminta baba untuk menyita semua mobil mu" ancam Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya kesal

"aku tunggu di mobil" sambung Chanyeol yang ternyata telah selesai menyantap sarapannya.

Selama perjalanan hanya diisi keheningan, Chanyeol yang fokus menyetir dan Sehun yang fokus merutuki lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu hingga tidak sadar mereka telah sampai direstoran milik Yixing.

"hubungi aku nanti akan aku jemput" ucap Chanyeol lagi-lagi dengan nada perintah yang membuat Sehun mendengus kesal dan segera keluar dari mobil lengkap dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

Dengan raut kesal dan cemberut Sehun memasuki restoran itu dan langsung menatap satu per satu orang disana, mencari Yixing.

"Yixing ge" panggil Sehun ketika melihat Yixing tengah memberikan intruksi pada pekerjanya

"eoh Sehunnie, kau baru datang?" tanya Yixing dengan dimple khasnya

"ne" jawab Sehun dengan semangat, "gege bisakah aku meminta teh hijau?" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya

"ada masalah dengan suami mu?" tanya Yixing masih dengan senyum manisnya

"dia sangat menyebalkan" ucap Sehun yang kembali teringat kekesalannya pagi ini

"baiklah tidak perlu membahasnya lagi, ayo ikut keruangan ku, kita bisa berbicaar bebas disana" ajak Yixing yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun

...

Park Corp

Sebuah ruangan besar yang dikhususkan untuk CEO perusahaan ini yang biasanya kosong, kini telah terisi dengan sosok namja tinggi pemilik perusahaan ini, Park Chanyeol. Namja itu kini lebih sibuk diperusahaannya dan mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai penanggung jawab CS Archie and Design. Namja yang tengah bergelung dengan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa dan tanda tangani itu kini nampak memperhatikan ponselnya.

"ini sudah lewat 3 jam, kenapa dia tidak menghubungi ku?" gumamnya sembari sibuk mengamati ponselnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada sosok namja yang tengah duduk manis dihadapannya

"apa ponsel itu lebih penting daripada ku, tuan CEO terhormat?" tanya sosok itu yang mempu mengagetkan Chanyeol

"sejak kapan hyung disini?" tanya Chanyeol datar

"aku sudah disini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan sepertinya kau terlalu fokus pada ponsel mu itu sembari bergumam tak jelas" jawab sosok namja yang dipanggil hyung itu. Kim Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Kim Suho, seorang detektif terkenal dan juga tangan kanan Chanyeol

"jadi ada hal penting apa hyung kemari?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada datar

"Kim Kai dan Jung Krystal mendarat di Incheon dua jam yang lalu dan-"

"MWO?" pekik Chanyeol yang menatap Suho dengan tatapan tak percaya

"jangan potong dulu ucapan ku bodoh!" kesal Suho, "mereka mendarat dua jam lalu di Incheon dan menurut kabar yang beredar Kai yang akan memimpin Kim Corp di Korea, jadi bisa dikatakan mereka menetap di Korea entah sampai kapan" jelas Suho yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mendengarkan kembali penjelasan dari Suho

.

Dilain tempat atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah Mall yang berada di pusat Seoul itu Sehun tengah berjalan-jalan sembari melihat-lihat dekorasi yang ada disana dengan sebuah choco bubble tea di tangan kanan dan kedua telinga yang tersumpal headset. Jika diperhatikan Sehun ini seperti anak kuliahan yang tengah hangout di mall. Lihatlah dengan jumpsuit pendek yang celananya setengah pendek dan bagaian atasnya tanpa lengan dengan tas kecil slempang warna putih. Lalu kaki itu melangkah menuju toko buku besar di mall tersebut yang membuatnya tenggelam hampir 2 jam disana untuk mencari beberapa buku design restoran.

Tanpa Sehun sadari sejak satu jam lalu ada sebuah mata tajam yang menatapnya dengan intens. Sosok yang mengkuti Sehun sejak tanpa sengaja manik tajamnya melihat Sehun yang tengah fokus pada buku-buku disana.

"akhirnya aku menemukan mu my lil girl" gumamnya dengan seringai dibibir merahnya

Lama menunggu akhirnya Sehun bergerak dengan sebuah kantong plastik yang dibawa yang pasti berisi buku yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

"apa aku harus menghubungi si es itu?" gumam Sehun sembari menatap poselnya ragu

Sebenarnya sejak urusan dengan Yixing selesai Sehun ingin menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya tetapi karena mengingat kekesalannya dan inginnya dia sedikit merasakan bebas untuk pergi kemanapun akhirnya Sehun memilih menggunakan taxi untuk mengantarnya menuju mall.

" _selamat siang pemirsa kali ini kami mendapat kesempatan untuk mewawancarai CEO Kim Corp yang baru saja tiba di Korea pagi tadi. Tuan Kim Kai terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara kami padahal kau baru saja tiba pagi tadi..._ "

Suara dalam berita siang yang tanpa sengaja Sehun dengar ketika melintasi sebuah toko yang menjual alat-alat elektronik. Tubuhnya menegang dan dengan gerakan kaku Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menuju suara itu seketika itu tubuhnya bergetar dengan nafas yang mulai tidak teratur. Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol sembari berusaha menggerakan badannya menuju toilet terdekat.

"hiks angkat telponnya" lirih Sehun sembari manahan isakannya. Sehun bersyukur karena toilet ini sepi.

Ceklek

Sehun yang masih terfokus untuk menghubungi Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya, dan dirinya tersentak ketika pintu keluar toilet itu terkunci.

TAKK

Ponselnya jatuh ketika melihat sosok yeoja yang berada dimasa lalunya, sosok yeoja yang ikut andil dalam ketakutannya.

"hi my lilttle girl" sapa yeoja itu dengan nada tenang dan senyum mengembang, "akhirnya kita bertemu kembali" lanjutnya sembari berjalan anggun mendekati Sehun yang sudah terpojok. "sstt jangan menangis my lilttle girl" ucap yeoja itu yang kini tengah berada di hadapan Sehun.

"ja-jangan- ku-mo-hon hiks hiks" tangis Sehun yang berusaha menolak sentuhan dari yeoja itu

"aku merindukan mu sayang..." bisiknya sembari menyentuh pinggang Sehun yang kemudian menegang, "kau tahu kau sangat menggoda ku" ucapnya lalu menjilat telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"C-Chanyeol to-hiks-long a-ku-hiks" isak Sehun

"tidak ada Chanyeol disini sayang..." ucap yeoja itu menahan sesuatu, "hanya ada Jung Krystal disini, Hunnieya..." bisiknya lalu menelusuri leher putih Sehun dengan tangan meraba paha Sehun

"hiks hiks ja-ngan- hiks ch-chan-yeol hiks hiks" isak Sehun semakin menjadi ketika tangan Krystal meremas payudaranya dan Sehun hanya bisa bergetar karena takut. Bayangan masalalunya kembali terulang membuat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata itu pucat.

"woah.. aku tidak menyangka payudara mu begitu padat dan kenyal" ucap Krystal kagum sekaligus bernafsu

"a-andwe-hiks-to-long-hiks-aku hiks hiks ja-ngan hiks hiks" tangis Sehun ketika salah satu tangan Krystal berada dibagian bawahnya

"ssstt nikmati saja" bisik Krystal yang tengah menikmati ekspresi Sehun yang ketakutan dan juga menikmati sentuhannya pada tubuh Sehun yang sudah di idam-idamkannya sejak lama.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Krystal biseksual, namun hanya memilih pasangan yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Krystal juga bikin tipikal yang bergonta ganti pasangan. Hanya Kai pasangannya dan Sulli kekasih yeoja yang kadang mereka melakukan threesome dengan Kai.

...

Chanyeol tengah termenung setelah pemaparan dari Suho tadi, setelah bertemu dengan Suho, Chanyeol langsung menghadiri rapat yang hampir terlupakan olehnya. Getaran ponsel Chanyeol di meja yang berulang-ulang akhirnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dengan asal dirinya langsung mengangkat ponsel itu tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya dan hampir melontarkan kata-kata tajam jika saja suara didalam ponsel itu tidak membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

" _hi my lilttle girl" sapa yeoja itu dengan nada tenang dan senyum mengembang, "akhirnya kita bertemu kembali" lanjutnya sembari berjalan anggun mendekati Sehun yang sudah terpojok. "sstt jangan menangis my lilttle girl" ucap yeoja itu yang kini tengah berada di hadapan Sehun._

" _ja-jangan- ku-mo-hon hiks hiks" tangis Sehun yang berusaha menolak sentuhan dari yeoja itu_

" _aku merindukan mu sayang..." bisiknya sembari menyentuh pinggang Sehun yang kemudian menegang, "kau tahu kau sangat menggoda ku" ucapnya lalu menjilat telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan tubuh yang bergetar._

" _C-Chanyeol to-hiks-long a-ku-hiks" isak Sehun_

" _tidak ada Chanyeol disini sayang..." ucap yeoja itu menahan sesuatu, "hanya ada Jung Krystal disini, Hunnieya..." bisiknya lalu menelusuri leher putih Sehun dengan tangan meraba paha Sehun_

" _hiks hiks ja-ngan- hiks ch-chan-yeol hiks hiks" isak Sehun semakin menjadi ketika tangan Krystal meremas payudaranya dan Sehun hanya bisa bergetar karena takut. Bayangan masalalunya kembali terulang membuat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata itu pucat._

" _woah.. aku tidak menyangka payudara mu begitu padat dan kenyal" ucap Krystal kagum sekaligus bernafsu_

" _a-andwe-hiks-to-long-hiks-aku hiks hiks ja-ngan hiks hiks" tangis Sehun ketika salah satu tangan Krystal berada dibagian bawahnya_

" _ssstt nikmati saja" bisik Krystal yang tengah menikmati ekspresi Sehun yang ketakutan dan juga menikmati sentuhannya pada tubuh Sehun yang sudah di idam-idamkannya sejak lama._

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan dua orang yang ada di seberang sambungan. Dengan wajah penuh amarah dan juga kekhawatiran Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran khusus untuknya.

"aku akan membunuh mu jika sampai terjadi apapun pada Sehun" geram Chanyeol yang melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata menuju lokasi yang tertera di ponselnya. Lokasi Sehun berada.

Kedatangan Chanyeol di mall tersebut sedikit menarik perhatian karena Chanyeol tanpa terburu-buru dan menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan Chanyeol memasuki toilet wanita yang terdapat tulisan perbaikan.

BRAKKK

Suara dombrakan pintu membuat salah satu dari wanita di toilet itu menoleh menghadap sang pengganggu, sedang sosok wanita lainnya telah luruh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan tubuh bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Jung Soojung" desis Chanyeol dingin dan tajam sarat akan ancaman

"Jung Krystal" balas Krystal sembari menyeringai menang, "kau tahu tubuh istri mu ini sangat menggiurkan" ucap Krystal membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari tatapan tajamnya pada Krystal dan melihat Sehun yang tengah menangis dan bergetar ketakutan.

"kau!" tunjuk Chanyeol tajam sembari membagi fokusnya pada Sehun

"aah sepertinya kau harus mengurus istri mu ini. Aku sudah cukup bermain-main dengannya tadi" ucap Krystal santai sembari berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu berhenti tepat disamping Chanyeol

"kau tahu desahan Sehun sangat merdu" ucap Krystal sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membeku ditempat dan menggeram kemudian mengingat Krystal berlalu begitu saja.

"hiks hiks Chan-yeol-to-long hiks hiks" lirih Sehun yang bergetar

GREP

"sst aku disini Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sembari memeluk Sehun erat dan mencoba menenangkan Sehun dan dirinya, "maafkan aku Sehun maafkan aku" bisik Chanyeol penuh sesal sebelum menyadari tubuh didalam pelukannya melemah.

...

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun erat ketika Sehun tertidur dengan tenang diranjang mereka. Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Sehun kembali kerumah mereka, memandikan Sehun dan mengganti pakaian Sehun dengan baju tidurnya. Mata Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Sehun dengan mata yang membengkak karena menangis, lalu matanya terpejam mengingat apa yang didengarnya tadi dan membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Krystal pada Sehun. Dan Chanyeol tahu itu akan membuat mental Sehun kembali drop kembali ke masa lalunya. Chanyeol bersumpah akan menghancurkan Kai dan Krystal setelah ini.

"eungh..." lenguhan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersadar

"Hunnie sayang kau mendengar ku?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha tenang

Mata Sehun nampak mengerjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dan menyengrit kala merasakan pusing dan mual. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengambil air minum dinakas dan sedotan agar Sehun mudah meminumnya.

"o-oppa" lirih Sehun bergetar dan kembali menangis

"sstt uljima chagiya" bisik Chanyeol yang kini memeluk Sehun erat sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat dengan tangis keras yang membuat tatapan Chanyeol melembut bahkan nampak sekali penyesalan didalamnya. Dibisikannya kata-kata penenang agar Sehun bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Sehun tertidur diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring diranjang mereka, nafas Sehun masih sedikit tersenggal dalam tidurnya membuat Chanyeol memutar otaknya keras.

"aku harus meminta bantuan dr Kwon" gumamnya sembari menepuk punggung Sehun pelan

Tubuh Sehun kembali bergetar membuat Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari pikirannya dan menyadari bahwa Sehun kembali menangis dalam tidur singkat dengan rancauan-rancuan minta tolong. Chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat lalu membetulkan posisi Sehun yang kini berbaring di ranjang lalu menepuk pelan pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata.

"o-oppa hiks hiks" isak Sehun ketika membuka mata

"sstt gwaenchana ada oppa disini" ucap Chanyeol

"hiks hiks oppa hiks d-dia hiks me-nyentuh ku hiks hiks" isak Sehun berusaha menahan tangisannya yang mulai mengencang membuat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sedikit menindih

"dimana dia menyentuh mu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dirasa Sehun sudah sedikit tenang dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun kembali bergetar hebat, "oppa akan hilangkan semua yang yeoja itu lakukan pada mu" ucap Chanyeol yang seakan menjadi perintah bagi Sehun

Manik Sehun yang berkaca-kaca hanya diam menatap Chanyeol sayu dan kemudian memejam ketika Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya lembut. Respon Sehun yang ketakutan membuat Chanyeol merutuk Krystal dan berharap besok dirinya bisa membunuh Krystal.

"pikirkan aku Hunnie. Hanya ada Park Chanyeol. Hanya ada suami mu bernama Park Chanyeol disini" bisik Chanyeol bagaikan hipnotis untuk Sehun hingga yeoja itu perlahan merilekskan dirinya.

Chanyeol bergerak pelan mencium Sehun dengan lembut hingga Sehun terhanyut dalam cumbukannya. Tangan besarnya melepas perlahan gaun tidur yang dikenakan Sehun hingga tubuh Sehun telanjang bulat, sedang Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya.

Sehun mengerang kala bibir Chanyeol dengan lihai bermain di putingnya, sedang tangan kanan Chanyeol bermain di payudara kirinya.

"Ch-Chanhh..." desah Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum

"terus Sehun terus desahkan nama ku" bisik Chanyeol parau

Dibawanya bibir kissable itu menuruni lekuk tubuh Sehun dan berhenti dibagian pusat inti Sehun, membuat yeoja itu merona dan hampir menutup pahanya jika tidak ditahan dengan Chanyeol.

"ijinkan aku merasakan rasa manis disini sayang" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian bermain lidah dibagian inti Sehun, membuat istrinya itu mendesah nikmat.

"aah... akh... aah... Chanhh... a-da ahh CHANNHHH..." desah Sehun panjang dengan nafas terengah membawa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya karena ulah sang suami

"manis seperti dan sepertinya siap untuk menerima ku" ucap Chanyeol puas dengan manik tajam yang menatap Sehun lembut

"AKHH" pekik Sehun pelan ketika penyatuan mereka dan Chanyeol mengerang merasakan lubang sempit Sehun yang hangat melingkupinya.

"kau sempit dan hangat sayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan menahan diri untuk meledak cepat dengan kehangatan Sehun dan remasan dari vagina Sehun.

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan walau Sehun yang paling mendominasi karena Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan tepat pada titik nikmatnya membawanya ke pusaran nikmat hingga terkadang suaranya tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya menghujam titik nikmat Sehun, dan Sehun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang berkedut. Dengan bersama mereka saling membantu mencapai nikmat hingga yang mereka rasakan hanyalah cairan nikmat yang bercampur didalam rahim dan vagina Sehun.

"saranghae Hunnieya" bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sehun yang terlelap karena terlalu lelah.

TBC

...

Butuh saran nih...

Next chapter bakal kek gimana? Atau next next chapter lagi mo gimana?

Sehun di BDSM? Threesome? Foursome?

Astaga lagi methum aku nih butuh asupan ChanHun hahaha

Happy Chan Hun Day Jiujiu Couple kesayangan

Maaf ya emak telat, kemaren meriang (merindukan kasih sayang) dan sibuk sama real life

FF yang lain masih belum dapet feel nih masih fokus ke MIP dulu mumpung ada inspirasi walau naik turun kek sinyal internet hahaha

Voment yah ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Byun Baekhyun & Choi Sulli

...

Seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut panjang tergerai dan dengan kacamata hitam itu berjalan dengan santai keluar dari bandara. Semua mata menatapnya kagum, bukan hanya karena kecantikannya tetapi juga karena suara merdunya yang berhasil membawa ke dalam salah satu jajaran diva korea itu.

Byun Baekhyun. Sosok diva dengan suara emas dan dengan tubuh mungil yang putih dan pas. Sudah banyak prestasi yang diraihnya didunia hiburan, dan kini setelah satu tahun melakukan tour dan mengerjakan album akhirnya dirinya bisa kembali ke Korea. Seulas senyum manis tersemat di bibirnya ketika mengingat tujuannya kembali ke Korea adalah untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang di cintainya. Sosok yang menurut Baekhyun sangat dingin dan cuek, tidak sekalipun sosok itu menanggapi semua ucapan Baekhyun tetapi sosok itu selalu menuruti kemanapun dirinya pergi. Aah mungkin karena sungkan karena appanya merupakan rekan bisnisnya.

"Yeolli apa kau merindukan ku?" gumam Baekhyun ketika mobil pribadinya melaju meninggalkan bandara

...

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal juga kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Namun ketika berusaha untuk bangun sekedar bersandar atau meminum air, Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dan deru nafas hangat nan teratur itu menerpa pipi kirinya. Ditolehkannya wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang sosok yang semalam membuatnya melupakan kejadian buruk kemarin.

Seulas senyum muncul diwajah Sehun yang sedikit pucat memandang wajah suaminya yang tertidur lelap. Tidak ada sorot tajam dari manik yang masih tertutup kelopaknya, tidak ada raut wajah dingin dan kata-kata tajam darinya. Jemari Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas. Menikmati sendiri ketampanan dari sosok yang dicintainya sejak dulu, sosok yang melindunginya sejak Sehun kecil.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau berubah? Dulu kau anak ceria dan hangat, tetapi kenapa kau sekarang menjadi dingin dan tak tersentuh?" tanya Sehun sembari memperhatikan dan mengelus wajah Chanyeol, "tapi aku tetap mencintai mu sama seperti itu. Sekarang aku tahu sejak kecil detak jantung ku ini hanya berdetak kencang jika dekat mu oppa" ungkap Sehun dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Lalu Sehun kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Chanyeol, meringkuk bak janin dan kembali terlelap.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika merasa Sehun kembali terlelap, dipandanginya wajah yeoja itu yang nampak sedikit pucat dengan mata sedikit bengkak. Senyum terlukis diawajah tampan Chanyeol melihat posisi tidur Sehun yang seperti janin. Lalu pelukannya dipererat dan matanya menerawang monolog Sehun tadi.

"mianhae Sehun, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada mu. Aku akui aku pengecut tetapi percayalah aku mencintai bahkan ketika kita tahu apa itu cinta" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian mencium kening Sehun lama sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun untuk beranjak mandi.

...

Dunia hiburan Korea dihebohkan dengan kedatangan diva mereka yang telah hampir satu tahun melakukan tour di luar negeri. Semua media berlomba-lomba mencari berita dan mengambil gambar sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Sosok yang kini berdiri disebuah bangunan besar bertingkat dengan design yang unik, tubuh mungil itu bawa masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dengan elegan.

"permisi saya ingin bertemu dengan CEO Park apa dia ada?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"sebentar saya tanyakan kepada sekretaris Tuan Park" jawab resepsionis itu ramah

"maaf Tuan Park tidak akan datang ke kantor karena istrinya sedang sakit" jawaban dari resepsionis itu membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempat

"a-apa? Istri? Menikah?" tanya Baekhyun tercekat

"iya CEO Park sudah menikah dengan putri bungsu dari Wu Corp, nona Wu ani nona Park Sehun saat ini. Mereka pasangan yang serasi sekali kami semua mendukung mereka. Tapi sayangnya gosip beredar bahwa Tuan Park sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aah seandainya aku menjadi Nona Sehun pasti sudah aku mencari tahu yeoja itu dan manjambaknya, tetapi Nona Sehun terlalu baik hati walau wajahnya sering bereskpresi dingin" cerocos resepsionis itu yang tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun

"ba-baik terima kasih informasinya" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah mendapat kesadarannya

Setelah keluar dari gedung tersebut Baekhyun segera menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobilnya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Dicengkramnya setir mobilnya dan kemudian melajukan dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata menuju tempat yang sangat dikenalnya beberapa tahun ini. Mansion Park.

Mansion Park

BMW putih keluaran terbaru itu terparkir di samping gerbang mansion dan Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang mungkin sesuatu yang disukai oleh pemilik mansion itu.

Bunyi bel yang kedua barulah seorang pelayan wanita yang dikenalnya membukakan pintu. Baekhyun bisa melihat raut terkejut dari pelayan itu, namun akhirnya mereka sedikit bercengkrama untuk menanyakan kabar.

Perlu diketahui Baekhyun merupakan sosok ramah yang ceria dan mudah bergaul itulah sebabnya karir Baekhyun langsung meroket.

Sepanjang perjalanan masuk Baekhyun bisa melihat tidak banyak berubah dari mansion ini, seperti tata letak taman yang kini lebih terlihat berwarna dan bersuana teduh layaknya Jepang. Aah Baekhyun ingat jika Chanyeol sangat menyukai Jepang. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada deretan mobil yang terparkir di carport. Ada Mercedes-Benz AMG G65, itu mobil Chanyeol yang dibelinya tahun lalu. Lalu Mercedes Benz AMG CLA45 putih yang biasanya digunakan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Lalu mata bergesar lagi dan merasa asing dengan sebuah mobil yang sepertinya baru yang terparkir disana, Lamborgini Geraldo Kuning.

"Nona Baekhyun silahkan duduk, saya akan memanggilkan Tuan Muda dan membuatkan minuman untuk anda" ucap ramah pelayan wanita itu

"tidak perlu repot-repot saya akan menemui Chanyeol sendiri" tolak Baekhyun halus yang diangguki oleh pelayan itu walau Baekhyun menangkap ada gerak gerik tak nyaman dan ragu dari pelayan itu, namun tetap mengantarnya ke ruang keluarga.

"Tu-Tuan muda, Nona Baekhyun datang ingin menemui anda" ucap takut pelayan itu yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berita di televisi dan memandang pelayan itu dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya

"kau tidak berubah Chan" ucap Baekhyun santai dan meminta pelayan itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol datar

"rumah ini tidak banyak berubah" ucap Baekhyun santai sembari berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, maniknya menangkap sebuah foto pernikahan besar. Sesaatnya dadanya seperti diremas ketika melihat didalam foto itu adalah Chanyeol dengan sosok yeoja yang bernama Sehun. Dalam pandangan mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol nampak bahagia walau hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang bahkan tidak bisa Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"aah ini aku bawakan minuman dan cake kesukaan mu Yeol. Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menata apa yang dibawa di meja kaca itu, sedang Chanyeol hanya diam saja

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis

"aku memang seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol

Perlu diketahui mereka bertemu tiga tahun lalu ketika Baekhyun menjadi sebuah bintang iklan perusahaan Chanyeol dan karena hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengendalikan emosi Chanyeol kala itu membuat mereka dekat walau memang masih ada dinding tak kasat mata yang dibangun Chanyeol. Namun ternyata itu juga karena Tuan Byun merupakan rekan bisnis Chanyeol yang dekat dengan Tuan Park sehingga ketika Nyonya Park menginginkan anak perempuan, Baekhyunlah yang menjadi sasaran.

"bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Chanyeol datar sembari menyesap es kopi yang dibawa Baekhyun

"yah seperti yang kau lihat Yeol. Aku baik-baik saja setelah tour dan sepertinya aku terlambat akan sesuatu" lirih Baekhyun diakhir

"jika itu mengenai apa yang kita bicarakan setahun yang lalu. Tidak ada kata terlambat Baek. Kau tahu jelas bahwa kita hanya teman tidak lebih" ucap Chanyeol tegas

"yah setidaknya aku harus mengenal istri mu" ucap Baekhyun santai walau hatinya meringis sakit. Hanya saja Baekhyun sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol sejak pandangan pertama dan tidak rela jika Chanyeol memilih orang selain dirinya. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus memastikan bahwa istri Chanyeol melebihi dirinya.

"jangan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun" ucap Chanyeol tegas dan serius dan Baekhyun tidak pernah Chanyeol menaruh perhatian lebih seperti ini kecuali pada Nyonya Park.

"uhuk uhuk Chanyeol uhuk" suara panggilan dengan nada serak dan suara batuk yang lumayan keras terdengar. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol bergerak menuju lantai dua, diujung tangga atas, ada sosok yeoja dengan kulit putih sedikit pucat yang Baekhyun akui lebih cantik dibanding difoto. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, rambut panjang dengan warna merah berani, dapat Baekhyun lihat kecantikan alami yeoja itu yang bahkan tanpa polesan makeup sama sekali.

"wae? Apa kau baik-baik? Kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidur? Kau mandi air dingin? Kenapa tidak memanggil ku eoh? Kau demam" panik Chanyeol yang terekam jelas dimata Baekhyun sekaligus menegaskan jika Chanyeol memang tidak bisa disentuhnya sama sekali baik dulu sampai sekarang.

"kau membuat kepala ku bertambah pusing" kesal Sehun dengan bibir dipoutkan lucu

'benar-benar manis' batin Baekhyun yang terpesona pada Sehun yang nampak seperti anak kecil itu

"maka dari itu lebih baik kau tidur saja dikamar, akan aku minta pelayan mengantarkan makanan, dan aku juga akan menghubungi dr Kwon. Kau flu Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol lembut yang mampu membuat Baekhyun memegang dadanya sakit

"aku bosan dikamar. Kau mengurung ku sejak kemarin jadi aku mau menonton televisi atau paling tidak menghirup udara selain dikamar yang bau itu" cerocos Sehun yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kesal namun juga menahan pusing hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menggendongnya ala bridal dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang ditempatinya tadi

"aku akan meminta pelayan membereskan kamar dan membuka jendela dan pintu balkon agar sirkulasi udaranya berganti" ucap Chanyeol lembut, "aku akan meminta pelayan membuatkan cream soup" lanjut Chanyeol yang melesat ke arah dapur

"eoh?" Sehun terkejut dengan sosok yeoja manis yang ada di sofa single, "uhuk maaf aku uhuk uhuk tidak tahu jika Chanyeol kedatangan tamu" ucap Sehun penuh sesal

"a-ah nn-ne tidak apa-apa. Aku Byun Baekhyun te-"

"kau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terkejut yang diangguki Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh tanya, "kau kekasih Chanyeol kan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main

"Baek terima kasih atas kunjungan mu, namun aku harus merawat istri ku ini jadi-"

"ne aku mengerti. Aku pamit terlebih dahulu dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Baekhyun cepat dan kemudian bergegas pergi

"yak Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau berkata begitu dingin dan kejam pada kekasih mu sendiri!" semprot Sehun yang kemudian terbatuk keras

"dia bukan kekasih ku" jawab Chanyeol singkat yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga

"uhuk uhuk aku haus" pinta Sehun yang dengan segera Chanyeol memberikannya

"kita kembali ke kamar saja, kau perlu istirahat" ucap Chanyeol tegas dan langsung menggendong Sehun

.

Dokter Kwon datang dan memeriksa Sehun yang ternyata memang terserang flu juga kelelahan, lalu memberikan beberapa resep obat yang langsung ditebus Chanyeol. Kini Sehun kembali tertidur pulas setelah menghabiskan semangkuk cream soup dan meminum obatnya. Chanyeol sendiri memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya di kamar sembari merawat Sehun yang demam.

"oppa hiks hiks to-long hiks hiks ge-ge to-long Hunnie hiks hiks" igauan Sehun dan tangisnya dalam tidur membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop ke Sehun.

"sshh Sehun bangun sayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Sehun berusaha menyadarkan Sehun dari igauannya.

Sehun menjerit lalu akhirnya membuka mata dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah dan tangisan yang teredam oleh dada bidang Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol mengelus Sehun dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk yeoja itu sampai akhirnya Sehun mulai tenang.

"kita harus ke psikiater" ucap Chanyeol

"ani" jawab Sehun lirih memandang mata Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya

Sehun duduk bersandar pada headbed sedang Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha meredam amarahnya, "kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku setiap melihat mu gelisah dalam tidur mu? Ketika mendengar igauan dengan nada ketakutan seperti itu? Apa kau tahu aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menenangkan mu tanpa bisa menghilangkan rasa ketakutan dan trauma itu?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun kembali menangis.

Sungguh Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja Sehun tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan Sehun juga tidak tahu jika Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan sampai seperti ini.

"o-oppa hiks hiks mianhae hiks" isak Sehun yang memeluk Chanyeol erat mengabaikan pusing dikepala dan rasa lemas dibadannya.

"hiks hiks mianhae oppa hiks hiks a-aku hanya hiks tidak hiks hiks ingin orang lain tahu hiks hiks dan mungkin hiks hiks nanti bisa hiks hiks menjadi pemberitaan hiks hiks yang menghancurkan hiks hiks reputasi oppa hiks hiks aku takut hiks hiks"

Tentu pengakuan Sehun ini mampu meredam amarah Chanyeol, sungguh Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan pemberitaan apapun asal yeoja yang dicintainya ini bisa sembuh dari traumanya.

"sssttt sudah maafkan oppa ne" bisik Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun sembari mengelus punggungnya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali tertidur pulas karena terlalu lelah.

"saranghae" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Sehun lalu mengecup kening Sehun lama sebelum berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk Sehun erat.

...

Apartemen Gangnam

Ceklek

Sosok yeoja telanjang berjalan dengan santai memasuki sebuah ruang yang bisa dikatan sebagai ruang kerja dari kekasihnya yang kini nampak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"kau tidak merindukan ku sayang?" bisik yeoja itu seduktif sembari menjilat telinga namja itu

"shit! Kau selalu membuat adik ku bangun dengan cepat Krystal" umpat namja itu

"kau selalu mengumpat Kai" balas Krystal yang langsung membuka celana Kai dan bermain dengan junior yang menegang itu.

"langsung ke intinya saja" desis Kai

"AKHH" pekik Krystal, "perih bodoh!" umpatnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi desahan sensual

"aah aah K-Kaiihh kauh aah aah tahu aah sshh Sehunnh tumbuh aah aashh terus Kai disana aakkh..." desah Krystal sembari berusaha berbicara

"ada apa dengan Sehun? Ouuhhh kau sungguh basah sayang"

"diahh tumbuh aakkh menjadi aah aaah sshhh yeoja menggiurkan aah aah aa-kuuuhh"

"yak! Kenapa berhenti? Aku akan mencapai puncak ku?" kesal Krystal sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"ceritakan lalu akan memberikan kepuasan untuk mu" ucap Kai yang juga berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"Sehun kau tahu, dia menjadi yeoja sexy dengan payudara yang padat dan kenyal, bongkahan pantat yang juga menggiurkan dan tentu mudah basa dengan sekali sentuh. Kau tahu Kai aku ingin dia mendesah dibawah ku, suaranya sungguh sexy" ucap Krystal dengan mata berbinar dan Kai tahu bahwa yeoja itu memang sangat tertarik dengan Sehun dan itu berarti apa yang dikatakan Krystal benar.

Kai ingat ketika Krystal mengenalkannya pada Sulli, yeoja polos yang mau mau saja menjadi kekasih Krystal dan tentu saja Kai mendapatkan hal menguntungkan kala itu. Kai dan Krystal bersama sejak kecil dan tentu mereka tahu atau bahkan sangat mengenal sifat mereka satu sama lain. Kai menyadari jika Krystal biseksual ketika menginjak masa SHS, kala itu Krystal sibuk memandang Victoria sosok primadona sekolah yang berwarga negara China, namun Krystal masih terlalu takut untuk mendekati Victoria sehingga itu menjadi cinta terpendam Krystal selama tiga tahun. Sejak saat itu Kai mencoba membantu Krystal menemukan pasangan yeoja yang pas walau nantinya berakhir dengan Kai dan Krystal yang melakukan sex marathon dengan sex toys.

Barulah ketika Krystal datang dengan membawa seorang yeoja polos yang saat itu masih berada di kelas 1 SHS sedang Kai dan Krystal baru saja lulus kuliah, Kai sadar bahwa ini merupakan awal Krystal menunjukkan keberaniannya bahwa dia biseksual. Tentu semua tidak berjalan dengan mudah. Sulli merupakan anak yatim piatu dengan asal usul keluarga yang tidak jelas dan Krystal dengan menggunakan uang meminta panti asuhan tempat Sulli tinggal untuk membiarkan Krystal mengadopsi Sulli menjadi adiknya.

Kai sebenarnya kasihan pada Sulli karena Kai dan Krystal merupakan maniak seks dan Sulli menjadi korban mereka. Kai mengambil keperawanan Sulli dengan paksa dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Krystal yang malah menikmati adegan itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Kai tengah menyiapkan beberapa sex toys untuk perayaan kelulusannya dengan Krystal malam itu dan saat ini dirinya bosan menanti Krystal yang akan memberikan kejutan untuknya._

 _Klik_

 _Bunyi pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup ditambah dengan suara berisik dari Krystal membuat tubuh Kai menegang._

" _apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu?" batin Kai_

" _SELAMAT HARI KELULUSAN KITA KAI, AKU MEMBAWA MAINAN BARU" teriak Krystal yang membuat Kai terlonjak terkejut. Sepertinya dirinya terlalu lama melamun._

 _Pandangan mata Kai menatap Krystal penuh tanya, lalu mata itu melihat sosok yeoja mungil yang masih muda bahkan terlihat seperti anak-anak, namun dada, tubuh langsing, dan kulit putih dengan bibir merah alami itu mampu membangkitkan libido Kai._

" _aah aku tahu kau juga terangsang sayang" ucap Krystal senang_

" _dia Choi Sulli, adik angkat kita sekaligus mainan kita, tubuhnya bagus dan tentu masih perawan. Sangat minim dan bahkan belum pernah tersentuh lelaki manapun. Kau senang?" jelas Krystal dengan nada senang dan kemudian memekik senang ketika Kai mendekatinya lalu mengecup bibir Krystal dan berterima kasih_

" _e-eo-eonni a-apa maksud eonni?" tanya Sulli dengan wajah ragu dan takut_

" _kau akan tahu nanti sayang, yang jelas eonni sangat mencintai mu dan eonni juga oppa Kai sangat menginginkan mu" ucap Krystal, "kajja eonni antar kau berganti pakaian" ajak Krystal_

 _Pemandangan yang Kai lihat kemudian begitu menggiurkan, dimana Sulli memakai pakaian tipis dan bisa terlihat kemulusan tubuhnya._

" _kau siap sayang?" tanya Kai pada Krystal namun tatapan matanya menjelajah tubuh Sulli_

" _a-apa yang ka-kalian lakukan?" tanya Sulli yang mulai ketakutan ketika Kai dan Krystal membawanya kesebuah kamar dengan lampu terang dan disana terdapat beberapa sex toys_

" _kami hanya ingin mengajarkan mu menjadi seorang wanita dan tentu saja menjadi kesayangan ku" ucap Krystal_

 _SRET_

" _a-pa y-yang oppa la-lakukan?" tanya Sulli berusaha menutupi tubuhnya karena pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya ditarik hingga robek membuat payudara yang mulai terbentuk itu tidak tertutupi_

" _aku akan menikmati mu Sulli" desis Kai serak_

 _BRUGH_

" _ja-jangan ku mohon hiks" isak Sulli yang mulai tahu bahwa dirinya akan diperkosa oleh Kai_

 _Namun tentu saja Kai tidak mengindahkan tangisan dan permohonan Sulli._

 _Kai mencium sulli dengan tangan yang menjelajah seluruh tubuh Sulli, rontaan Sulli bisa diredamnya._

" _ja-jangan tolong!" teriak Sulli yang terus meronta sembari merasakan rangsangan yang pertama kali dirasakannya_

" _aah aakh apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanya Sulli panik sembari terangsang karena pilinan Kai di punting muda itu_

" _kau akan menikmatinya" ucap Krystal yang sibuk merekam adegan itu_

 _Sebenarnya Krystal ingin sekali ikut bergabung merasakan tubuh Sulli, calon kekasih kecilnya itu. Hanya saja merekam adegan pemerkosaan ini memang keinginannya, yah untuk memacu libidonya nanti._

" _AKHH SAKIT APA ITU?" teriak Sulli kala Kai memasukan dua jari langsung ke vagina kecil Sulli_

" _kau sempit" desis Kai, "aku tidak tahan lagi" umpatnya yang kemudian melepas pakaian mereka_

" _AAKKKKHHH SAAAKKKIITTT LEEPPASSS!" teriak Sulli kala dalam sekali hentak Kai memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Sulli yang masih perawan dan langsung menghentakkannya dengan cepat. Tidak dipedulikan Sulli yang meronta dan berteriak karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya, Kai terus saja memompanya sampai dirinya mencapai puncak._

" _ini sangat mengasikkan Kai" seru Krystal yang nampak puas dengan adegan yang direkamnya tadi_

" _aku belum puas" desis Kai yang kemudian membalik Sulli yang sudah lemas dan mungkin nyaris kehilangan kesadaran untuk menungging._

" _su-sudah am-ampun" ucap Sulli lemah yang sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Kai dan Krystal_

 _Kai langsung melesakkan miliknya yang kembali menegang dan kembali memompa vagina Sulli yang basah oleh cairan spermanya dan darah perawan Sulli._

 _Sejak saat itu Sulli menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tidak berekspresi terkeculai ketika mereka melakukan threesome._

 _Flashback off_

"bagaimana kabar Sulli? Kita meninggalkannya sendirian disana" tanya Kai kepada Krystal

"aku rasa dia baik-baik saja" jawab Krystal sedikit ragu

"aku rasa kita bersalah sehingga Sulli menjadi seperti sekarang" ucap Kai penuh sesal

Yah sejahat apapun mereka, mereka tetap mempunyai hati nurani dan hanya kepada Sulli mereka peduli.

"Sulli saat ini sudah dewasa dan menentukan kehidupannya sendiri sekalipun kita masih mengawasinya tanpa dia tahu. Jadi Kai berhenti memikirkan Sulli dan puaskan aku" bisik Krystal diakhir yang membuat Kai menyeringai.

...

TBC

...

Asli deh ini ff makin absurd huks huks

Masih galau enaknya Sehun diapain hahaha

Mo bikin moment ChanHun juga rada seret padahal ini otak penuh dengan ChanHun.

Dan enaknya ini Baekhyun dibuat kek gimana ya? Gak ada rencana sama sekali sebenarnya buat masukin Baekhyun, Cuma keinget diawal pernah nyinggung tentang kekasih Chanyeol gitu. Sekarang belum kepikiran sih si Baekhyun mo jadi antagonis atau protagonis. Males sih sebenarnya buat nulis Baekhyun yang ngerebutin Chanyeol pengen yang adem-adem, Cuma masih bingung ntr dimana kemana.

Dan untuk Sulli. Ini bener-bener diluar prediksi dan muncul gitu aja waktu nulis dan masih mikir juga mo digimanain ini si Sulli. Apa jadinya foursome aja yah ntr Kai Sehun Krystal m Sulli? Beh bisa bisa di gorok Chanyeol ntr. Cuma bener bener masih bingung banget deh haha

Butuh saran ini nanti klimasknya gimana? Kayaknya masih satu atau dua chapter lagi deh Cuma masih bingung takut pada bosen huks huks

Please kasih voment yah kasih kritik saran juga soalnya ngerasa banget ini cerita absurd huks huks

Buat next chapter masih bingung judul sama materinya, maybe nunggu kalian kasih ide kritik dan saran di chapter ini hehe

Terima kasih yang kemarin voment asli deh penyemangat author itu review vote comment pokoknya tinggalkan jejak paranormal kalian yah ^^

Gomawoyo ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Who's Next?

...

Mansion Park hari ini nampak sunyi karena Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor dan Sehun baru saja bangun tidur. Beberapa hari kemarin Sehun terserang flu dan Chanyeol menjaganya hampir 24 jam sembari mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor. Saat ini yeoja manis itu tengah duduk manis ditepi ranjang dan memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya beranjak mandi dengan wajah berseri.

.

Lain di mansion tentu lain di Park Corp lebih khususnya ruangan besar dan lengkap milik CEO mereka. Namun jika ditelisik lebih lanjut sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari ruangan – aah ani dari pemilik ruangan itu. Mari mendekat! Aah lihatlah CEO yang biasanya dingin dengan tatapan datar dan tajam itu kini tengah bersandar di kursinya dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang memijit pelipis juga hidung. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan hidung sedikit merah, mungkin CEO kita ini tengah tertular flu dari Sehun.

Tok tok tok

"masuk" jawab Chanyeol pelan dan terdengar sengau

"maaf tuan Park tetapi ada beberapa ra-", "apa anda sedang sakit?" tanya sekretarisnya

"hanya gejala flu" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara sengau dan sedikit deheman karena tenggorokan kering

"saya akan membuat teh dan mencoba mengatur ulang jadwal anda hari ini. Saya sarankan anda untuk tidak bekerja tuan Park" ujar sang sekretaris yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan.

Sungguh kepala Chanyeol rasanya mau pecah, hidungnya mampet dan tenggorokannya sakit. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol pulang saat ini untuk bisa menidurkan kepalanya jika dirinya kuat menyetir mobil, sangat malas untuk menghubungi supir untuk menjemputnya.

Hanya butuh kurang dari 10 menit sang sekretaris sudah kembali dengan teh dan obat sakit kepala yang memang disediakan di klinik kantor.

"jangan biarkan siapapun untuk masuk ke ruangan ku. Aku ingin istirahat" ucap Chanyeol dingin

"baik sajangnim"

Sekeluarnya sang sekretaris, Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar khusus yang memang dibuat appanya karena dahulu dan sekarang mereka sering menghabiskan waktunya dikantor. Eomma dan appa Chanyeol dulu juga sering menginap di kantor bersama dengan Chanyeol kecil ketika banyak sekali pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan sang appa. Dan sejak Chanyeol memimpin –sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sehun- Chanyeol lah yang sering menghabiskan waktu disana.

Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tertidur, sampai akhirnya dirinya sadar ada sebuah benda dingin didahinya dan sebuah elusan lembut di pipinya. Dengan menahan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya, Chanyeol berusaha membuka mata perlahan.

"Sehun" bisiknya pelan terdengar sengau dan serak

"apa sudah lebih baik oppa?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Chanyeol sakit, wajah datar dan dinginnya itu terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah hingga Sehun ingin memeluknya setiap saat. 'mungkin bisa kulakukan dirumah nanti' innernya

"kepala ku seperti ada yang memukul-mukul, tenggorokan ku sakit dan aku sulit bernafas" ucap Chanyeol seperti rengekan anak kecil dan Sehun terkikik mendengarnya

"kajja aku bantu oppa turun dan kita pulang" ucap Sehun, "aku yang menyetir" putus Sehun telak ketika Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan akhirnya Chanyeol pasrah karena itu.

Chanyeol bersyukur dia memakai mobil kedua orang tuanya jadi Sehun tidak kesulitan untuk mengendarainya.

.

Mansion Park

"sepertinya kali ini kesehatan tuan muda gila kerja sedang menurun jadi flu menyerang ketika kau merawat Sehun kemarin. Aku berikan resep yang sama untuk mu" jelas dokter Kwon sembari tersenyum

"terima kasih dokter, saya akan segera menebusnya" ucap Sehun setelah menerima resep

"suruh saja pelayan, kau disini saja" pinta Chanyeol dengan menyengrit merasakan sengatan tidak enak ditenggorokannya ketika berbicara dan juga sakit kepala yang sangat

"tenang saja Sehun, aku sudah membawa obatnya dan resep itu nanti jika obat yang aku berikan habis. Aku rasa tidak harus dirawat dirumah sakit tidak masalah, tetapi jika dalam beberapa belum membaik atau jika 2 hari ini panasnya belum turun aku rasa akan merujuknya ke rumah sakit saja" jelas dokter Kwon, "jauhkan kopi dan semua pekerjaan dari kantor darinya Sehun. Percayalah dia sangat workaholic selama aku mengenalnya" lanjut dokter Kwon sebelum berpamitan.

Sehun kembali dengan cream soup hangat dan segelas air putih yang kemudian diletakkan di meja kaca kamar.

"oppa bangun sebentar, kau harus makan dan minum obat" ucap Sehun lembut dan sedikit sulit untuk membantu Chanyeol duduk bersandar karena badan Chanyeol yang besar itu.

Sehun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan perlahan, sesekali Chanyeol menolak menelan cream soup itu karena sakit ditenggorokannya dan Sehun dengan lembut membujuk Chanyeol sampai namja itu menghabiskan semangkuk cream soup dan meminum obatnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol lirih ketika Sehun akan keluar kamar

"membawa nampan ini untuk dicuci" jawab Sehun

"biarkan disitu saja, temani aku" pinta Chanyeol lemah yang membuat Sehun akhirnya bergabung dengan Chanyeol diranjang

"peluk aku" pinta Chanyeol lagi yang langsung dituruti Sehun dengan senyum manisnya

'Chanyeol oppa sangat menggemaskan ketika sakit' batin Sehun gemas

Akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur didalam pelukan Sehun, dan beruntunglah ada fever plestern di kotak p3k jadi itu bisa gunakan disaat seperti ini. Setelah dirasa Chanyeol tertidur pulas karena obat, Sehun perlahan turun dari ranjang dan membereskan mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi digunakan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 5 ketika Sehun selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan pakaian rumah. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas, namun Sehun menyadari ada yang salah dengan suaminya ini.

"astaga Chanyeol!" pekik Sehun melihat suhu badan Chanyeol yang seperti panci panas dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh hingga pakaiannya.

Dengan panik Sehun menyiapkan air hangat untuk menyeka keringan Chanyeol dan mengganti pakaian Chanyeol yang basah karena keringat. Wajah Sehun merona parah ketika melihat tubuh telanjang suaminya itu dan mengagumi bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang ideal. Namun pikiran itu segera dienyahkannya karena kini suami tercintanya tengah mengerang merasakan panas tubuhnya sendiri dan mungkin sakit kepala seperti yang dirasakannya kemarin.

"oppa oppa bangun" ucap Sehun lembut sembari berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol untuk minum karena pasti tenggorokannya kering

"eungh..." lenguh Chanyeol dengan dahi menyengrit

"oppa harus minum" ucap Sehun sedikit panik

Karena Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bisa bangun dan terus menahan nyeri karena hawa panas, maka Sehun dengan segera meminum air itu untuk kemudian disalurkan melalui mulut agar Chanyeol dapat meminumnya, terus Sehun lakukan beberapa kali.

"hah... aku malu sekali" rutuknya dengan wajah yang merona parah, sedang Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Namun itu hanya sesaat karena tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol menggigil dan bergumam bahwa udara yang dirasakan itu sangat dingin membuat Sehun panik. Pasalnya suhu kamar sudah dinaikan Sehun dan juga selimut yang mereka kenakan itu tebal, jadilah Sehun mencoba menghubungi Siwon.

"gege!" sapa Sehun nyaring ketika tersambung dengan Siwon

"jangan berteriak sayang kau bisa membuat gege mu ini tuli" jawab Siwon enteng

"ish! Gege ini darurat" seru Sehun panik yang membuat Siwon ikut panik

"ada apa? Cepat ceritakan pada gege" seru Siwon

"Channie oppa sakit, badannya mengigil dan mengeluh jika suhu ruangan terlalu dingin. Padahal aku sudah menaikkan suhunya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal" jelas Sehun

"apa Chanyeol berkeringat?" tanya Siwon yang dijawab iya oleh Sehun, "kau lepas saja baju Chanyeol dan baju mu lalu peluk dia, setahu ku itu bisa membuatnya hangat. Menyalurkan panas tubuhmu kepada Chanyeol" jelas Siwon yang diangguki Sehun yang panik

"xie xie gege" seru Sehun yang langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sehun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Siwon, namun tentu saja Sehun sedikit mencari sedikit info di internet.

"astaga apa harus seperti ini?" gumam Sehun malu melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, dengan perut abs yang bisa disentuhnya dengan bebas, dan Sehun menjaga matanya agar tidak melihat bagian bawah Chanyeol.

"sshh dingin Sehun" igau Chanyeol yang membuat kesadaran Sehun kembali dan dengan segera melepas pakaiannya sehingga mereka sama-sama telanjang.

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang ketika harus bergabung satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan telanjang. Dengan malu malu Sehun memposisikan dirinya tidur di samping Sehun dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan kepala Chanyeol yang diletakkan dibahu sempitnya.

Dapat Sehun rasakan Chanyeol langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun, dengan nafas panas Chanyeol membuat wajah Sehun semakin merona dengan pikiran melayang-layang.

"astaga kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini?" gerutu Sehun, "ayolah Sehun, Channie oppa sedang sakit jadi fokuslah pada kesembuhan oppa! Jangan bayangkan abs yang menggiurkan itu, lalu tubuh besar oppa yang selalu memelukku setiap pagi, tubuh besar yang selalu mengungkung ku ketika kami melakukan 'itu', junior oppa yang besar dan penuh yang selalu menumbuk titik nikmat ku, lalu dari sana akan keluar cairan yang menghangatkan rahim ku"

Tik tok tik tok

"apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?" pekik Sehun yang langsung tertahan karena sadar jika Chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas, "ugh aku ingin menyentuh abs oppa" lirih Sehun yang manik hazelnya mencoba melihat ke dalam selimut, "astaga astaga aku bisa gila" gumam Sehun frustasi

"eungh..." lenguhan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus abs Chanyeol, dengan cepat Sehun menyingkirkan tangannya.

"lebih baik aku tidur saja" ucap Sehun final dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan nafas Chanyeol yang menggelitik lehernya.

1 jam berlalu dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur, pikirannya selalu melayang-layang pada tubuh idel Chanyeol dengan abs yang tercetak dan juga kegiatan mereka akhir-akhir.

"Sehunnie" lirih Chanyeol yang ternyata terbangun karena gerakan Sehun

"o-oppa bangun?" tanya Sehun gugup dan malu

"uhuk uhuk ne, aku haus" lirih Chanyeol

"chakaman akan aku ambilkan air" ucap Sehun cepat dan langsung mengambil air yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur Chanyeol

"Sehun" lirih Chanyeol serak menatap mata Sehun dengan mata sayunya

"wae?" tanya Sehun gugup

"kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" tanya Chanyeol mampu membuat wajah Sehun merona

"i-itu hmm... o-oppa...'apa yang harus aku katakan?' jadi hmm.. oppa..."

"naiklah" pinta Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "sepertinya adik ku bangun" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun kembali merona dan menunduk malu.

"apa boleh?" tanya Sehun ragu dengan menahan malu yang teramat

"ne" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum samar

"biar aku yang bekerja" ucap Sehun yang entah datang dari mana keberanian itu.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menduduki pinggul Chanyeol dan bisa Sehun rasakan junior Chanyeol yang perlahan bangun. Ditundukannya wajah Sehun sehingga berada tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol, lalu dengan perlahan diciumnya bibir kissable Chanyeol yang panas karena memang suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang demam. Tentu saja ciuman yang diberikan Sehun masih amatir, Sehun hanya mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya lembut tanpa teknik apapun, namun mampu membuat Chanyeol mengerang nikmat, bahkan tangan Chanyeol sudah bermain dengan payudara Sehun.

"Sehun langsung saja" pinta Chanyeol serak menahan hasrat

"a-ah n-ne oppa" jawab Sehun gugup

Dengan ragu Sehun menyentuh junior Chanyeol, tatapan matanya tertuju pada manik hitam kelam Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Dengan perlahan Sehun mengarahkan junior Chanyeol kedalam vaginanya, dibantu dengan Chanyeol yang memeganggi pinggang Sehun.

"a-aakhh..." desis Sehun perih ketika akhirnya junior Chanyeol terbenam sempurna dalam vaginanya tanpa foreplay yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan

"apa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menahan untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya

"perih" jawab Sehun, "tapi aku sudah siap" lanjutnya terburu dan mencoba menaik turunkan pinggulnya sampai akhirnya desahan nafas mereka saling bersautan.

"aahh... aahhh Channie aahhh..." desah Sehun ketika titik nikmatnya disentuh akibat gerakan mereka.

"hammpirrhh" desis Chanyeol yang membantu Sehun mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka

"oopppaaahhhh" jerit Sehun yang mencapai puncaknya disusul dengan Chanyeol yang juga mencapai puncaknya, memuntahkan benihnya didalam rahim Sehun.

Tubuh kedua terkulai dengan Sehun yang memeluk Chanyeol dan wajah Chanyeol yang berada di ceruk leher Sehun.

"semoga kali ini akan menjadi janin" bisik Chanyeol lembut sebelum akhirnya terlelap

"gomawo oppa" ucap Sehun yang menyusul Chanyeol terlelap.

...

Dua hari setelahnya kesehatan Chanyeol sudah membaik, dirinya sudah tidak demam dan tidak flu lagi, hanya badannya saja yang terasa lemas, mungkin besok atau lusa dirinya sudah bisa kembali ke kantor.

"oppa ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada di ruang tengah

"apa oppa sudah bisa makan nasi?" tanya Chanyeol lembut yang diangguki Sehun, "mungkin bulgogi dengan kuah kaldu saja" pinta Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun.

Bel berbunyi ketika Sehun memasak dan sesaat kemudian Baekhyun sudah datang dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"bagaimana keadaan mu yeol?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir yang datang membawa buah-buahan

"baik" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak segan meminta maid untuk membawa piring dan pisau karena Baekhyun akan mengupas buah

"oppa siapa yang dat-" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol, "aah annyeong haseyo Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Sehun ramah

"n-ne annyeong haseyo Sehun-ssi" balas Baekhyun

"akan aku buatkan minum" ucap Sehun yang walaupun cemburu tetapi untuk kesopanan maka Sehun akan membuatkan Sehun minuman dan menawarkan makan siang bersama.

Kecanggungan terjadi atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun merasa canggung dengan adanya Sehun diantara mereka, apalagi kini mereka tengah makan bersama di meja dapur yang dibentuk seperti meja pada bar.

"Baekhyun-ssi bagaimana kabar anda? Maaf hanya bisa menyajikan masakan sederhana" tanya Sehun

"a-ah ne baik. Hanya sibuk seperti biasa dan tidak apa-apa, saya hanya khawatir terhadap Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah sakit seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun

"berapa lama anda mengenal Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sehun

"sudah tiga tahun sepertinya" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri yang sedikit membuat Sehun kesal

"aah sudah lama sekali" balas Sehun

"yah kami melewati 2 tahun bersama, 1 tahun lalu aku mengadakan tour ke luar negeri jadinya kami tidak berhubungan sampai akhirnya aku kembali" jelas Baekhyun berbinar dan tentu saja membuat Sehun kenyang seketika

"kalian pasti sangat dekat" gumam Sehun dengan senyum masam

"ya seperti itulah" seru Baekhyun

"kau ingin disuapi?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati makanannya

"ani" jawab Sehun singkat dan kembali mengaduk-aduk makanannya

"kau hanya makan dua suap Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol yang kini mengambil alih piring makan Sehun dan menyuapi Sehun yang tengah merengut kesal, namun tetap menerima suapan dari Chanyeol. "nah kau harus makan yang banyak supaya baby kita tumbuh cepat" ucap Chanyeol membuat rona merah dipipi Sehun.

Entah sengaja atau tidak Chanyeol melakukan itu di depan Baekhyun yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan nanar.

"terima kasih makan siangnya, aku permisi dahulu" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersadar dan langsung menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol untuk mengantar Baekhyun

"biar maid yang mengantarnya, kau habiskan saja makan siang mu itu" ucap Chanyeol tegas datar membuat Sehun diam ditempat

PUK

"aww" desis Chanyeol karena Sehun memukul lengannya

"kau ini tidak sopan kepada tamu" ucap Sehun kesal

"kau cemburu makanya aku mengusir Baekhyun dengan halus" jawab Chanyeol cuek dan kembali menyuapi Sehun

"bagaimana aku tidak cemburu jika kekasih mu datang" kesal Sehun

"dia bukan kekasih mu" balas Chanyeol

"tapi Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kekasih mu" sanggah Sehun

"aku buktikan siapa kekasih ku sebenarnya" desis Chanyeol yang langsung meraih Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan mencium Sehun intens.

"a-aahh.. Chanhh.." desah Sehun yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Chanyeol.

Hell! Mereka ada di pantry dan Sehun takut maid mereka akan melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka.

"aahhsshh..." desah Sehun yang kemudian ditahannya karena Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari panjangnya ke vagina Sehun dan langsung mengoreknya.

"aahh aahh oppahhh..." desah Sehun yang tak bisa ditahan ketika mendapat puncaknya

"shit aku tidak tahan" erang Chanyeol yang kemudian membaringkan Sehun dimeja dan membuka paha Sehun

"akkh.. perih.." desis Sehun ketika Chanyeol langsung menyatukan tubuh mereka dan memompanya.

"kau selalu sempit dan hangat" desis Chanyeol

"aahh oppah aahh aahh"

Mereka tidak memperdulikan kalau-kalau nanti maid mereka datang, yang mereka pedulikan hanya menyambut kenikmatan bersama.

"woah tidak aku sangka kalian melakukannya disini" seruan seorang sosok namja tinggi yang sangat dikenal mereka

"yak apa kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau masuk?" tanya Chanyeol kesal, "jangan menghadap kesini kau tidak boleh melihat Sehun ku!" desis kesal Chanyeol ketika menyadari istrinya itu dalam keadaan yang cantik wajah merona parah dengan sisa sisa kenikmatan mereka

"dia adik ku jika kau lupa Chanyeol. Aku menyesal kemari tidak bersama dengan Sooyoung" gerutu sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon

"masuk saja keruangan kerja ku atau keperpustakaan saja" ucap Chanyeol sarat perintah yang hanya ditanggipan Siwon dengan gerutuan

"oppa aku lelah" lirih Sehun melupakan rasa malunya karena kepergok Siwon tengah bercinta dengan Chanyeol di dapur

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit lebih sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Siwon di perpustakaannya.

"jadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar

"apa kau sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Hunnie di dapur?" tanya Siwon dengan nada datar

"ini pertama kalinya" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"aku menyesal menuruti Kris untuk menjenguk mu. Kau sudah sehat ku rasa" gerutu Siwon

"kalau begitu kau bisa pulang" balas Chanyeol eteng

"yak! Bisa tidak kau merubah sifat mu itu? Bagaimana bisa adik ku bertahan hidup dengan mu?" kesal Siwon

"kau tahu jawabannya pasti ge" ucap Chanyeol yang menatap Siwon datar dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas Siwon

"so hanya itu tujuan mu kemari?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"bukan hanya itu. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku tanyakan" ucap Siwon "tentu terkait dengan Kim Corp" lanjutnya

"Kim Jongin dan Jung Soojung. Kau tenang saja aku pasti melindungi Sehun" ucap Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius dan tajam

"kau lebih bernafsu untuk membunuh mereka ketimbang melindungi Sehun" sindir Siwon yang tentu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol

"sama saja ge, yang terpenting mereka lenyap" balas Chanyeol santai

"apa Sehun baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir dan mungkin karena ikatan batin saudara

"tidak terlalu. Minggu kemarin Krystal bertemu dengan Sehun dan seperti yang kau tahu, trauma Sehun kambuh. Aku bersyukur Sehun menghubungi sehingga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan" jelas Chanyeol sembari mengamati wajah Siwon yang mengeras

"bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kau seharusnya melindungi Sehun, Yeol!" desis marah Siwon

Ceklek

"bukan salah Chanyeol oppa, ge. Aku yang salah kala itu" ucap Sehun lembut membuat kedua namja menoleh kearah pintu perpustakaan

"kau harus istirahat!" desis Chanyeol tidak suka

"aku merindukan gege ku, kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya?" protes Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya diam menatap datar

"so?"

"jadi Chanyeol oppa sudah meminta ku menghubunginya atau supir ketika selesai bertemu dengan Yixing, namun karena aku kesal dengan makhluk datar dan dingin itu jadi aku berjalan-jalan ke toko buku di mall terdekat dan begitulah, saat aku ke toilet aku bertemu dengan Krystal" lirih Sehun diakhir

"gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon yang memeluk Sehun, sedang Chanyeol menatap tajam Siwon

"Chanyeol oppa datang tepat waktu" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manis yang sesaat membuat Chanyeol terpana

"apa perlu kau kembali ke China sampai mereka kembali ke Jepang Sehun?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dan raut wajah khawatir

"aniyo gege. Sehun harus menghadapi mereka agar Sehun bisa sembuh dari trauma ini dan lagi pula perusahaan Chanyeol oppa berpusat di Seoul ge jadi aku tidak bisa" tolak Sehun

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Siwon yang diangguki Sehun mantap

"baiklah jika itu keputusan mu. Hubungi gege jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" ucap Siwon yang sekali lagi diangguki Sehun yang memeluk manja gege kesayangannya itu selain Kris.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau harus menepati janji mu!" ucap Siwon sebelum berpamitan karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum kembali ke China.

...

Dilain tempat.

Nampak seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan dengan tatapan mata tajam tengah memandang penuh dendam pada sebuah foto yang tertempel di sebuah ruangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan perlahan hingga dirinya memeluk tubuh tegap sosok namja yang berdiri dengan aura membunuh itu.

"aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan" ucap yeoja itu

"berada dalam satu negara dengan musuh itu benar-benar membuat ku ingin segera melenyapkan mereka" desis namja itu dengan tangan terkepal

"kita mulai perlahan dan jangan sampai terbawa emosi. Kita harus menjalankan rencana matang kita hati-hati" ucap yeoja itu menenangkan namja yang sudah terbawa emosi itu

"kajja waktunya kita istirahat karena besok tidak ada waktu bagi kita untuk beristirahat" ajak yeoja itu setengah menyeret namja yang masih mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

...

TBC

...

Eeaaa...

Gimana gimana ChanHun momentnya?

Maaf Cuma bisa bikin kek gitu dan kurang greget huks huks

Dan sebenarnya Wuwu bingung untuk ngasih judul di capt yang ini jadinya yah begitu lah jadi gak nyambung huks huks

Butuh asupan chanhun moment sama feel butuh drama action romance nih huks huks

Kalau chap kemarin sama chap 7 ini dibuat pas lagi nonton The Legend of The Blue Sea.

Nah untuk yang ending chap 7 ini pas nonton City Hunter jadi berhubung dipenuhi Lee Min Ho yang mukanya 11 12 sama Chanyeol jadilah ini ff yang semula gak ada actionnya jadi ketambahan action hehe

Masih belum tahu deh ini bakal berapa chap takut kena WB atau sibuk lagi huks huks

Bakal diusahain update cepet mumpug dpet asupan nutrisi oppa oppa hahahaha

Congratz buat EXO menang Daesang...

Kasih Voment atau Review yah... gomawo...


End file.
